My Girl
by Anya-Paradox
Summary: The group spends time together without Cronus. Is there anyway to get Jay to loosen up? Or to get Archie to fess up his feelings? What if they found out Jay's weakness and Atlanta's worst fear? AxA JxT Pure fluff. Lemon.
1. Possesive

**Chapter 1: Possessive**

****

A/N: Okay, so here I am, trying to attempt studying for a social test when it hits me…Why do I even bother? Lol. So instead, I have decided to branch out of my usual angst, and do a happy, free of most conflict, torture and rape story. But don't expect too much happy sunshine, I'm only a human after all, and I am addicted to angst.

Disclaimer: Seriously? You are actually asking me this?

* * *

Archie was seriously debating with his inner self with this one… To swim for Atlanta, or not to swim for Atlanta? That was the major question at the moment.

Her goddess like form beckoned him into the water. Her red hair was still in spikes, having not been wet yet, and her lithe body was being displayed in a green and white bikini. Archie almost growled when he noticed other people looking at her.

'_Come on Arch! Pull yourself together man! She's just a girl…' _Archie thought. He shook his head immediately, knowing the lie in his last statement.

Atlanta was anything but 'just a girl'. She was his best friend, who he just happened to have the biggest crush on ever. Actually, that was an understatement. Archie was totally in love with her. Not that he would ever tell her that though.

"Please Archie. Just get in the water you big wimp!" She called pleadingly. Archie debated on yelling at her or just giving in. Since she was standing at the end of a fairly sturdy looking dock, he complied and went to her.

Just as he reached her, he noticed Theresa cheering him on. Archie gave Jay a huge conspicuous wink and lifted Atlanta up.

"Archie!! What are you do-" Atlanta shrieked as Archie unceremoniously dumped her into the water.

The red head reached the surface, sputtering and angry. She glared at her best friend and quickly concocted the best plan ever.

"Oh, I will so get you for that!" She cried, swimming high speed towards the dock. Just as she reached the wooden planks, she struck out, lashing onto Archie's ankle. Atlanta grinned and viciously yanked him into the water.

Neil came to the surface.

"Dude! The hair!" He whined. Atlanta growled and turned to see Archie sitting calmly on the beach waving to her. _Damn Him!_

Atlanta swam for the shore, vengeful thoughts flitting through her brain. She reached the sandy beach and picked herself up. Archie scrambled to stand and run away.

"Try and run, water boy." Atlanta murmured before taking off after him, full speed.

She caught up with the purple haired warrior in a few minutes. He turned and tried to back up, preparing for Atlanta to strike him.

But Atlanta was just so much more creative than that apparently.

Throwing herself into Archie, Atlanta pressed herself as close as possible. Archie's mind nearly exploded with the feel of her soft form pressing into hers. Just as he was wondering if he had been killed and sent to heaven, Atlanta wrenched herself away. Archie looked down at himself to see a soaked through shirt and shorts.

"Atlanta, I will get you for this." He growled playfully, "You should run."

"Oh, I'm so afraid Mister I'm So Scary! Besides, if I ran, could you catch me?" Atlanta replied glibly. Archie grinned.

Atlanta backed up. She knew that grin well. Archie wore it every time he actually beat her at something. She turned tail and fled as fast as she could towards the surf where she was safe from the purple headed monster.

Atlanta could not understand where Archie had gone. He was not behind her, but it wasn't possible for him to be ahead of her. Maybe he was just waiting for her to get curious and turn around.

'_Nice try Arch. You can't catch me…' _She amended her last thought as her heart sped at the sight of a figure in front of her._ 'In a race…'_

Archie had definitely caught her attention. And he might have just won her heart. Not that she would ever admit it.

The figure turned out to be a tree. Atlanta by this time was moderately worried for her best friend. But then again, Archie of all people could take care of himself.

Atlanta was so very close to the water when a foot tripped her. She fell straight towards the sand, expecting impact. It didn't come.

Arms wrapped around her as she fell onto a familiar person. He had caught her. In his arms.

"Archie?" Atlanta asked breathlessly. Archie raised an eyebrow.

"Expecting someone else were you?" He asked. Atlanta knew he was kidding, but she could have sworn she saw jealousy enter his expressive blue eyes.

"Maybe… There was Josh, and Derrick, and Sam..." Atlanta replied, begging for a jealous rage to spark in his eyes. She didn't get exactly what she wanted.

Archie flipped her so he sat beside her, while she lay in the sand. He looked amused, rather than angry or jealous.

"Oh, sorry. Guess I didn't see them I was so busy with Alice, Emma and Christy." He retorted.

Atlanta fumed internally, determined not to let her jealousy show through. If there _was_ an Alice, she was going down.

Apparently, Atlanta took too long to reply because Archie started tickling her until she couldn't breathe.

"Stop!" She pleaded, "Stop Archie!"

Archie was relentless in his pursuit of torturous bliss. Atlanta felt Goosebumps rise where he had touched her.

He stopped and let her regain a semblance of composure.

"I'm going for a run, wanna come? If you can keep up that is." Archie goaded her and Atlanta knew it. She took the bait, hook, line and sinker.

"You are gonna be left in my dust." Atlanta replied as she sped to the other side of the beach. Archie took off after her, pleased with himself in diverting the other guys' attention elsewhere.

Atlanta was **his**… she just didn't know that yet.

Said red head was getting a little nervous. Archie was behind her somewhere and Atlanta knew leaving him too far behind was a mistake. At least if he was here, none of the rather imposing men staring at her would be making catcalls or wolf whistles.

Atlanta stopped to see if Archie would catch up when a man in black shorts walked up to her. He was built and good looking, but he looked somehow…cruel.

"Hey sweetheart, wanna take a walk with me?" He asked suavely. Atlanta had to give him credit, he was a smooth talker. Even so, Atlanta could handle herself. She was just a little unsure of his five cronies standing behind him.

Mr. Smooth Talk reached out a hand that was brushed away. Atlanta had never been so happy to see Archie.

"Back off my girl." He said tensely. Surprisingly, the beach boy backed off.

"Sorry man, didn't know she was taken." He replied apologetically.

"Don't worry about it. But piece of advice, see that red head?" Archie pointed to Theresa, "Don't touch her either. Or my buddy will rip a strip off you."

"Thanks for the advice." The guy said. Him and his friends walked away without so much as a backward glance.

Atlanta was a bit stunned. Not only by the extremely angry and jealous set of Archie's face, but by the way that imposing man completely backed off when Archie showed up. Atlanta was grateful, but also a little angry that Archie had just totally treated her like his property.

"Sorry Lanta." Archie turned to her. Atlanta was shocked. Since when did Archie apologize for anything he did? And it isn't like he did too much wrong.

"For what?" Atlanta replied.

"Treating you like nothing more than a nice piece of ass." Archie informed her. Atlanta was shocked into silence. First, he apologizes, and now, he reads her mind.

"So I'm a _nice_ piece of ass now huh?" She managed to strangle out. Archie grinned.

"Yeah and the surfer boy terminator noticed. I'm hoping you didn't actually want to go on a walk with him?"

"Are you kidding me? He gave me the creeps. I am surprised he didn't argue with you. I mean, he was bigger than you…" Atlanta was trying not to blush. She was almost positive her cheeks matched her hair.

"Nah, no one messes with you or Theresa much anymore ever since Dav-" Archie clamped his mouth shut.

"What?"

"Never mind, let's continue our run!" Archie answered. Atlanta growled.

"Tell me Archie!"

"Well…Do you remember that David White kid that was pretty much stalking Theresa?" Archie asked nervously. Atlanta did. He was the scariest kid ever. He used to draw pictures of Theresa, and when they would get to the brownstone, they would be under her pillow. Those were the weeks when Theresa had slept in Atlanta's room.

But suddenly one day David had completely stopped and avoided their entire group like the plague.

"Yeah…" Atlanta replied.

Archie shifted, "Well, Jay was being all stupid about it, and I got really sick of him complaining…. So I fought him and told him to stay away from Theresa. No one really messes with me anymore." Archie omitted the fact that he had actually beat up David because he had started drawing _Atlanta_.

"Really? You did that for Theresa?" Atlanta asked, her eyes amused and somewhat confused. She thought Archie hated Theresa. Atlanta fought back her niggling jealousy over her best girl friend.

"Yeah…" Archie answered, running a hand through his hair. If he told her that he did it so all other boys would avoid her and Theresa for the rest of their lives, she would want to know why. And then he would have to admit that he had an 'Achilles Heel'.

And it wasn't actually his ankle. It was the red head at his side.

"So you are telling me, that huge guy backed off me, because you beat up some scrawn over Theresa…?" Atlanta summed up his carefully crafted half truths.

They sounded so much better when she didn't sound so skeptical. Archie decided to add a few _key_ words.

"No, I'm saying that all guys back off when another guy tells them too. It isn't too often that another guy will hit on another guys' girl when he is right there. Plus, I am known as kind of possessive and scary and Jay rants about other boys and Theresa more than he rants about Cronus." Archie immediately regretted the last sentence. Atlanta's eyes were shining with that mischievous light again.

"So how did you come to be known as possessive and scary? Just how many boys _did_ you beat up? And since when does Jay care more about Theresa being whisked away by another boy than Cronus?" Atlanta wondered. Archie grimaced. Jay was going to kill him.

"Well…Let's just say I beat up a few more than David… and yes, I know, the Leader 'I must-kill-Cronus-bot' actually has more teenage boy in him than we originally thought." Archie replied distastefully. Atlanta gasped.

"That nerd that felt me up? That other jock that tried to swipe Theresa? The boy who asked me to dance three times in one day? The kid that wanted me to marry him and bear his offspring?!" Atlanta exclaimed. Archie flushed.

"First of all, Jay was the one who beat up the Theresa swiper. I may have had a hand in the rest of them."

Atlanta grinned. Archie went around beating up other boys because they liked her! Awe. What a softie. The grin was hidden almost immediately.

"Don't I have my rights to choose who I want?" Atlanta snapped. Archie turned his head towards her, his blue eyes blazing in anger.

"And did you want any of them? If you recall correctly, neither Herry, Jay or I ever touched Pan, because he made you happy." Archie retorted hotly. Atlanta was taken aback immediately by the hatred blazing in his eyes.

"Yes. That's true. Sorry. But I'm not anyone's property Archie. And although I am grateful you got that guy off my back, I am not helpless." Atlanta seemed sincere about the apology, but scolding about everything else.

"I know. But it's so much more satisfying when I do it." Archie replied thoughtlessly. He wished he could turn back time and take that back. He didn't mean to let Atlanta in on the little tidbit that he _hated_ any boys that so much as thought about his best friend with nothing less than a turtleneck and parka on.

Atlanta was angry again, "_What_?"

Archie sighed. "Sorry. Let's just go back to the group."

Atlanta huffed and stormed away. Although Archie notices she didn't stray too far away from him.

Atlanta noticed the death glares Archie sent at men who even glanced her way. The men never glanced back after being on the receiving end of a possessive dagger sharp scowl from Archie.

Atlanta grinned internally again. Archie was _jealous!_ Man, this was the greatest day ever… First, he flirts with her the entire day, and then he totally told some huge beach boy to back off _his girl_!

The red head sauntered back to Theresa, triumphant gleam in her stormy eyes. Archie followed behind her, her silent warrior and tender protector.

I mean, sure Atlanta was a big tough girl that could protect herself and all that…but come on!

Who doesn't need a purple haired dork in shining armor every once in a while. Especially one who gets really jealous and pouts when you ignore him.

Archie trailed behind Atlanta, a bit depressed since she appeared to be ignoring him and grinning like a fool at everyone. Arg! Did he have to spell it out for her??

She ran back into the water, where Archie trusted Herry to watch for future dangers to Atlanta's innocence.

If anyone was going to educate that girl in the matter of boys, it was definitely _**not **_going to be a blonde surfer. Not if Archie could help it.

* * *

Archie walked back towards their groups' blanket with ice creams in hand for all his friends. He waved them out of the water, waiting for them all to come rushing to him for their treats.

Herry was the first one there (surprise, freaking surprise) and quickly snatched his rocky road from Archie. He was almost done the cone in one bite. Archie shuddered.

"Whoa, Herry. Remind me not to make you mad…you might eat me or something." Archie muttered. Herry laughed and finished his cone just as the rest of the crew sat down.

"Here, Theresa a strawberry cheesecake. Jay, vanilla (boring butthead lol) Odie, chocolate and Neil, a frozen yogurt, in mango."

"Oh, thanks Arch! So much better for my complexion!" Neil exclaimed. Archie handed Atlanta her usual tiger tiger and started eating his own chocolate chip cookie dough.

"How do you know all our favorites so well?" Theresa asked mid-bite. Archie shrugged self-consciously.

"Well, I don't know. Ever since I was in the orphanage, I took every step to remember everything about my friends. I don't know why, maybe just a reflex." Archie explained.

"You were in an orphanage?" Jay asked, surprised. Archie remembered a bit late he had only shared that knowledge with Atlanta and Odie. He didn't really want anyone's pity.

"Yeah."

"What…what happened to…?" Theresa didn't finish her sentence.

"They left me at the steps. It doesn't really bother me anymore. About them leaving me I mean. It used to bother me, I mean; I couldn't understand what type of person could leave a baby. But now, I suppose I don't care, because all that I have of them is their genes." Archie said. He knew the real reason his parents abandonment didn't bother him anymore.

It was all to do with the fact that the best family he had ever wanted or asked for was sitting all around him.

"You've got us now Archie." Archie smiled nicely at their resident Drama Queen. He knew it was true, as surely as he knew all of their favorite ice creams.

* * *

The trip home was long, considering it was a two hour drive. Herry stayed awake and drove his beautiful truck to the brownstone, studying each of his friends intently. He put them into categories, gave each of them a summery.

_The warrior. A strong, unsure teen. Someone who grew up with no one, and yet somehow managed to retain the protective, caring characteristic so commonly found in tight knit families. A boy who loves someone with all of his being at such a young age, when his ancestor womanized and used all who tried to care. _

Archie was leaning his forehead on the window, his arm tucked beside him tightly so the beautiful red-head at his side could lean on him.

_The runner. A hotheaded youth, someone with no reservations about her rights. The woman, who will sacrifice herself to no one person, yet holds complete trust in the volatile youth at her side. Someone who knows how to care, but does not know how to be cared for. _

Atlanta slept deeply, safe within the confines of her mind and the reach of Archie. Her usual night terrors did not surface as long as she knew she was with her best friend. Since the age of two, Atlanta had had the most terrible night terrors. She would wake up screaming and crying and sometimes, she wouldn't be where she had fallen asleep. They had not completely stopped in New Olympia, although they were less frequent and definitely less terrifying.

Atlanta had a sneaking suspicion it had something to do with Archie. Sometimes, she would wake up in tears, only to remember she was safe, falling asleep once again into the most peaceful dream. The one time he had left the brownstone for a weekend, she hadn't slept at all. She couldn't.

So now, with her head on her shoulder, she slept more deeply than she had since...well, forever.

Herry turned his gaze from the peaceful runner to the brains of the group.

_The brains. The smallest, and seemingly the weakest, but truly the glue of the group. Who would always be there for you when you were hurt? The boy who had no belief in the word mistrust. Someone who had complete faith in those he cared about. The boy who seemed to be the weakest link in their group, but in the end, he would always be the strongest._

Said boy was sleeping in the back of the truck, his precious laptop beside him, protectively enclosed in the crook of Odie's arm. Neil watched him, his face a strange twisted expression Herry had never seen before. Herry sighed, knowing full well that if he asked Neil if he was okay, he would just make some comment about being locked in a truck with no humidity for his skin.

_The beautiful. The one with a mysterious past. The one who seems to care only of himself and his beauty. He seemed to be hiding something behind his vain façade. But only someone watching closely could ever tell. He was sad. He wanted something, but what? What could you give someone who pretended to only need himself?_

Neil looked carved into marble as his blue eyed gaze traveled the truck. He made eye contact with Herry, quickly snatching his mirror to stare into it instead. Herry smiled bitterly. Why would Neil not let them in? Was he just that way, or did he just not like them?

Herry sighed as he looked to his leader. And the stunning strawberry blonde at his side. Her head was on his shoulder, and his arm snaked around her waist.

_The leader. The most serious of us all, the one with the weight of the world on his shoulders, literally. The one who we trust beyond a doubt, and would follow to the end of the world for. He loves the woman at his side immensely, but refuses to acknowledge that bond for fear of her being harmed. But does he trust himself as much as we trust him? Or as much as he trusts us? I think not. He believes in his friends, the gods, the good of people, but not he bravery of himself._

Herry smiled, knowing full well that the day Cronus disappeared would be the day that Jay would turn around, grin at his best friends and ask Theresa to marry him. Said clairvoyant would immediately say yes and probably cry. But until the day came that the great leader dropped his responsibility, he would never put the woman he loved in danger.

_The fighter. The kindest one. The one without flaw. The one in the group that everyone loved, even Archie. The one that would always be there, the dependable. Like Helen of troy, the physic was beautiful and kind, wishing only for someone to love her. She had found the man she wanted, but was constantly tortured by his apparent indifference to her. When would she realize he loved her so much he couldn't endanger her? The tortured psychic fighter._

Herry smiled at his tired rag-tag group and fingered the wheel of his truck. They were all teenagers, all bitter about something, and yet they carried the world upon their seven shoulders. They may have family out there somewhere, but their true family, the family that no matter what would move the world to see them, was right here, right now.

And Cronus was not going to stop them. Herry grinned. Oh man, he needed to chuck something at the god of time right now. The descendant of Hercules felt invincible.

_The brawn. The protector. The friend. The brother._

* * *

Atlanta lay on Theresa's bed, lazily stretching her muscles. The day at the beach had tired her out, and her nap in the truck had re-energized her. Unfortunately, what the red-head wanted was to go boarding with Archie, not be locked up in Theresa's room for interrogation.

"Okay, Atlanta. I know something happened, because you were grinning all day. So spill. Everything." Theresa demanded, smiling lazily herself. Atlanta made a show of shrugging and being relaxed about it.

"Nothing. We wrestled-"

"And you were in a bikini!" Theresa sang happily. Atlanta scowled.

"Don't interrupt or I won't tell you." Atlanta was pleased when Theresa sat at attention, "Okay, So then we were racing and I went too fast and there was this scary guy who tried to hit on my and touch my waist."

Atlanta paused for dramatic affect, and Theresa bounced silently.

"And then!!!" Theresa encouraged.

"And then Archie came and told him to back off _his girl_. He was all like, 'sorry I touched your girl man.' And Archie looked _**soo**_ jealous. But he said no problem and when the guy walked away Archie and I started arguing and _guess what???_" Atlanta said rushed. You could tell she was happy and excited, no matter how unconcerned she appeared.

"What!?" Theresa cried.

"It turns out that all those crazy guys that hit on us stopped trying because Archie and Jay beat them up!! Remember that guy that swiped you?"

"Yeah…" Theresa replied.

"Jay went insane apparently and told him to back off."

"What! No way! This is the same Jay I know right? The I-must-have-no-feelings-because-I am-an-android Jay?" Theresa questioned.

"Uhh Yeahhhh." Atlanta answered, giddy.

The girls processed this for a moment. Both of them vibrated from happiness and excitement.

"He called you his girl?" Theresa asked. Atlanta grinned and nodded.

"Wow…. And Jay beat boys up for me?"

"Yep! So I think we should go to that new scary movie, _right now._" Atlanta said. Theresa grimaced at the thought of a scary movie but grinned at the thought of Jay's arm around her soon.

"Alright. Let us go rouse the boys from their state of lethargic comas." Theresa agreed.

Atlanta dove off the bed and raced downstairs, headed straight for the couches that held her purple haired warrior and the others.

* * *

A/N: I think It will be a three-shot. With long chapters filled with fluff. I'll update soon. Also, I have nothing against blonde surfer boys I swear lol. And, I should have the epilogue to Despair out soon and the sequel to I'm Not That Person too. Please review. 


	2. Kisses

**Chapter 2: Kisses**

A/N: Thank you to my reviewers. I am so happy that you know it was weird to switch from angst to cheesy fluff. I am officially done school and into summer holidays so many updates about to be on your way. On everything. I should have the Despair epilogue up tonight or Sunday. And chapter one of INTP's sequel by the Monday. So be excited, lol.

Me no own.

* * *

_xxxx… Love you forever but you're driving me insane …xxxx_

Theresa launched herself into the living room and onto the couch that held Herry and Jay, right after Atlanta. Giggling at the boys' shocked faces, Theresa turned off the T.V they were watching and waited for their protests.

"Hey, we were watching that!" Odie cried. Herry scowled at her.

"But I want to go to a movie, and Atlanta chose the new horror. I went along with it on the condition that I get to choose next time." Theresa informed them. Archie grinned and stood up also.

"Well, what are we waiting for!? If Drama Queen agrees to a horror movie, why are we complaining? Come on Jay! What Theresa wants she gets, remember? I thought you had decided upon this." Archie teased. Jay flushed but stood up, joining Archie, Theresa and Atlanta at the door.

"Are you guys coming?" Jay asked.

"Neil is at the gods' talking to Aphrodite. But I'm in, and so is Odie." Herry said.

The teens piled into the truck, hoping to catch the seven o'clock show.

There were only four tickets left for the seven show. They had some in the 9:00 show, but not many. Atlanta cringed inwardly, because she knew Jay was about to say they would all go to the 9:00 show together. Theresa had to be at Persephone's at 10:00. She would never make the show and her mentor's lesson.

Theresa was pleading her with her large emerald eyes. Atlanta had to make the best friend sacrifice.

"Archie and I will go to the 9:00 show together. We have our boards here; we will just hang out for a couple of hours. You guys go in." Atlanta said quickly, cutting Jay off. He looked like he was going to argue, but Theresa interrupted.

"Are you sure? I mean, we can all wait…" Theresa winked obnoxiously. Atlanta stifled a laugh and nodded.

"No problem, right Arch?" Atlanta answered.

"Course not." Archie replied quickly. Spending time with Atlanta was _never_ a problem. Plus, Archie wasn't as oblivious as Jay and caught the glances the girl's were sending each other.

"Well, okay. But if Cronus shows-" Jay started but Herry interrupted.

"Are you an idiot, or are you just normally that uptight? Let it go man, relax. Cronus shows, we fight him. He isn't here, so just…chill. Go get your seats, I will buy the popcorn."

Jay looked stunned and moderately aggravated. It was the look he got before he went into the whole 'world responsibility' lecture. Atlanta snatched Archie's hand,

"Well, we are off. Go get your seats." The red-head ordered, dragging her purple haired best friend out of the theatre. Theresa tugged on Jay's sleeve.

"Come on Jay. Let's have fun. Just for me okay?"

Jay looked down at her and sighed. He had no chance. Theresa always got her way.

Especially from him. Man, he spoiled her. But whenever he let her get what she wanted, the special grin she gave no one else but him was worth it.

Besides, a girl so pretty needed to be spoiled.

"Alright, do you want something to eat first, I'll buy?" Jay asked. Theresa grinned at him and Jay flushed.

"No, I'm fine. But can I sit by you? Horrors aren't really my thing…" Theresa informed him shyly. Jay beamed internally.

Oh Yeah. He just hit the Theresa jackpot. A terrifying horror movie, jam packed with audience and a strawberry blonde, green eyed goddess hanging off him.

If Cronus interrupted this, Jay would kill him, and then bring him back to life, only to kill him again.

* * *

_xxxx…__ And life is now worth living, if only because of you …xxxx_

Archie and Atlanta gave up boarding soon after they couldn't see the pavement. So they ditched their boards in Herry's truck and walked towards the park. They would have run, but then they would be all sweaty for the movie.

"Hey Lanta. What was Theresa trying to get you to do at the theatre?" Archie's voice seemed out of place in the comfortable silence.

"She wanted to go to the movie with Jay, and she knew he was about to say we should all go together and she has training with Persephone soon. So I volunteered to go later, so she could go with Jay."

"So I'm pretty much a tool in the get Jay and Theresa together scheme?" Archie wondered, a bit put out that the red-head hadn't wanted to go with him to the theatre alone.

"No! I was helping Theresa get a boy, because that's just what girls do. So I said I would go to the movie later and I didn't think you would mind!" Atlanta scowled, "And in case you didn't notice, I volunteered you, not Herry or Odie, because I will have the most fun with you at the movie's later."

Archie felt guilty that he had accused her of using him. He didn't mean for it to come out that way…

"Lanta, come here!" Archie said, trying to grab the red-head attempting to storm away from him. She spun and Archie pulled her back.

"What!" She exclaimed angrily. Archie sighed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to imply that you were using me. I was just wondering why you were trying so hard to get Theresa and Jay together. I'm happy we are going to the movies later; I have fun when I'm with you. Besides, if I went in there now, I have a feeling Theresa would scream my ear off. And no offense, but I need that ear, and you aren't frightened of anything."

Atlanta was a bit stunned. Since when did Archie apologize to _anyone_!? Atlanta wasn't sure but she was ecstatic at the fact that Archie had lots of fun with her! And he thought she wasn't afraid of anything; that was a bonus.

"I am afraid of some things. But thank you for apologizing." Atlanta gave him a tenuous smile, trying not to cringe at the menacing sky.

"What are you afraid of?" Archie asked, really curious as to what the seemingly not afraid of anything red head would be scared of. She knew he was scared of water, but not much else.

"Nothing you need to know about. But I think we are about to get wet." Atlanta replied playfully. Archie looked at the rain clouds above them and clapped.

"Oh good. This will be fun! Do you mind getting you're pretty hair wet?" Archie wondered.

Atlanta looked at him questioningly, and Archie realized what he had said. He nearly died of embarrassment.

"I have pretty hair?" Atlanta asked, a mixture of amusement, shock and embarrassment written on her face.

"Uhh. Yeah. It looks different tonight. Nice." Archie stumbled over his sentence.

"Awe, thanks dork. You aren't looking bad yourself." Atlanta replied.

She shook her head lightly. She wasn't lying when she said he looked 'not bad'. Actually that was a huge understatement. He wasn't wearing his usual blue shorts, blue sweater combo. Today he was just wearing his white wife beater _(I just call them that, because I hate the term muscle shirts. I don't mean offense or anything)_ and denim jeans. Atlanta just had to notice that his sweater did him no justice, totally covering the toned muscles apparent through the tight shirt. And the shorts were okay, but denim was definitely giving Atlanta a whole new opinion on his derriere.

'_Okay, stop Atlanta. He doesn't check you out every time you buy a new outfit. And he surely doesn't notice your butt.'_

"Anyway, it is about to rain, and I want to go to the park." Archie explained, "Do you want to come?"

"Well…where else could I go?" Atlanta wondered rhetorically, giving a nervous laugh.

Archie grinned and grabbed her hand, walking towards the sandy park surrounded by trees. Lightning flashed in the distance.

"Umm, aren't you _not_ supposed to go where there are high things in a lightning storm?" Atlanta wondered. Archie just looked at her and grinned.

"Don't worry. I won't let the big scary electricity get you!" Archie promised. Atlanta scowled.

Just as the park came into view, the rain started. It poured down, completely soaking Atlanta and Archie within minutes. It was actually a lot of fun, racing around in the pouring rain.

But that didn't last long, because with the rain, came the thunder.

* * *

_xxxx…_ _Hold up boy, she can't wait much longer for you to realize …xxxx_

Theresa jumped, trying not to throw her popcorn everywhere. What a time to get the front row. Jay sat solemnly beside her, looking like he wasn't the least bit perturbed by the horrific movie. Theresa tried not to cry and scream and make him be embarrassed of her. The last thing Theresa wanted was for Jay to be embarrassed by her, and yet Theresa seemed to have a knack for embarrassing those people she loved.

Another jumpy part came and Theresa let out a shriek. A few people turned to look at her and the strawberry blonde blushed deeply.

"Sorry Jay." She murmured. He turned to her, obviously confused.

"For what?" He asked.

"Being embarrassing." Theresa muttered, her cheeks flaming. What was it her ex, Josh, had said to her. Oh yeah: 'Jeez, Theresa you are like a bull in a china shop. You break everything you touch. Just try not to move around and don't say anything. You might embarrass me. Just stand there and look pretty. It is what you're best at.'

At the time, Theresa had thought it was a compliment, that he was only telling her she looked pretty. That was why she had put up with it for so long. And then as soon as she got rid of Josh her father had started doing the same thing.

"Theresa, you never embarrass me. It isn't your fault those people are stupid jerks and the movie is frightening. Do you want to leave?" Jay replied. Theresa was a bit shocked. She _never_ embarrassed Jay?

"No, it's okay. I want to see the end." Theresa said softly, knowing that even though the brunette beside her was a bit too serious, a bit too centered on the God of Time and way too oblivious of her feelings, she really liked him.

Actually, she loved him. And she was getting deeper by the minute.

She jumped again, stifling a scream, but emitting a gasp. A head turned to glare at her.

Jay glared back and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close to him.

Man, she loved this boy. But did he love her?

"Thank you Jay. Sorry I am clumsy and embarrassing." Theresa whispered. Jay laughed quietly.

"Theresa, you may be clumsy, but you aren't embarrassing. It's kind of cute, don't worry."

Theresa blushed in the darkness of the theatre.

"Thanks Jay." She mumbled, twining his hand with her own. He didn't pull away, but he did turn her to look at him.

His cognac eyes stared deeply into hers. She knew he was smiling, just by the tender expression he wore. Theresa had seen that look only on two other people before.

Archie when he looked at Atlanta and her dad when he looked at her mother before she died.

Jay leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips, almost as if he expected her to pull away. Theresa deepened the kiss, firmly showing him she had no intention of pulling away from this.

Jay pulled back slowly, grinning cockily. Theresa's head swam.

"What was-" Theresa started. Jay set his finger on her lips.

"Don't talk or I might be tempted to do it again." He muttered against her ear. Theresa had an intense urge to start blabbering to see if he would, but at the moment, she was content that he was whispering sweet things in her ear.

* * *

_xxxx… It feels good. Is that reason enough for you?…xxxx_

Archie could not find Atlanta. One moment she had been running and laughing with him, and now she was no where in site.

"Lanta?" He called anxiously.

"Here!" She replied loudly. Archie glanced to the voice and saw she was lying on the ground, hiding behind a bedraggled bush.

"What are you doing back here?" Archie asked, ducking down beside her.

"Uhh, hiding! That's it! Yes, I was hiding..." Atlanta's unconvincing sentence trailed off.

Archie stared at her, brow raised. Since when did Atlanta lie to him so obviously?

Thunder crashed and Atlanta jumped. Archie smiled slowly.

"You're afraid of thunder aren't you?" Archie accused the very wet girl in front of him.

"No! I'm not afraid of anything!" She snapped. Archie almost believed her until thunder sounded again and she fell on her butt in the mud.

Archie reached down and pulled her close to him. She fell into him and tried to pull away.

"Hey, why didn't you tell me earlier? We could have gone home." Archie muttered.

"Well, you see-" Atlanta stuttered a bit. She couldn't tell him that at home she would have huddled under her bed, trying not to cry, all alone. She couldn't tell him that she felt safer with him. She obviously couldn't tell him _why _she was afraid of thunder.

"Atlanta. Why are you afraid of thunder?" Archie asked. Atlanta sighed and tried to move away, only to dive into him when the thunder rolled again.

"It was a really stormy night and someone snuck into our house and tried to steal some things. My younger brother saw him and told him to stop. The man killed him and then came after me. At this time, my mother had phoned the police and my dad was trying to stop the man. He tried to kill me but my dad got in the way and he died instead. He was arrested, but only jailed for a few years. He's out again now." Atlanta said in a rush. Archie looked horrified.

"Lanta, you know it's not your fault your dad died right?" Archie wondered.

Atlanta bit her lip. Archie hugged her closely.

"It isn't. Trust me. I thought it was my fault that my parents abandoned me for the longest time, but it isn't. He died for you, he did it by choice. He wouldn't want you to suffer for the choice he made out of love."

Atlanta held back her tears. She would not cry. She never cried. Plus, the thunder wasn't scaring her too badly when she was wrapped in Archie's arms. Unfortunately, he let her go and looked at her.

"Don't worry Lanta. I won't let anything hurt you." Archie swore, smiling a little at the soaked woman. Her shirt clung to her body, giving him a wonderful idea of what was usually hidden beneath her baggy clothes.

Atlanta smiled at him, surprised that her macho dork could be so sweet. Plus, the fact that his shirt had gone completely see through was a total bonus. Man, since when did Archie look like this!? I mean, he had the same body yesterday at the beach, but he hadn't taken off his shirt.

Plus the fact that he was dripping wet added to the scrumptiousness of that pure male body.

Atlanta pushed him to the ground and leaned down and kissed him. She was shocked at her actions, but more surprised at Archie's _re_action.

He flipped her, shielding her from the rain, never even breaking the kiss. He pressed his soaked form to her and let his hands take weight off her. Her hands fluttered down his side shyly.

He broke the kiss to look at her hungrily. Atlanta had never felt as desired as she did when he looked at her like he wanted to eat her whole.

"Atlanta, I don't know-" He started.

"Kiss me." Atlanta demanded halfway through his sentence. He grinned.

"That's what I'm here for." He whispered as he kissed her forehead softly. "I won't let anything hurt you."

Atlanta smiled and let him kiss her gently, deepening the kiss as the moment wore on. He gently bit her lip, taking advantage of her gasp by exploring her mouth. She met him evenly, discovering her own talent.

Making Archie beg.

She pulled away mid-kiss, watching Archie's eyes darken. He leaned down and she turned her head, letting him kiss her cheek. He growled lightly.

"Atlanta… Don't play this game."

"I think I like this game though!" She muttered back, nibbling his ear. He clamped his mouth shut and leaned his head on her shoulder. She wrapped her arms around him and turned so he could lie beside her. He embraced her, letting her head fall on his shoulder.

"Atlanta, since when do you kiss me randomly?" Archie asked, still replaying the last few torturously wonderful moments in his head.

Atlanta looked at him, narrowing her eyes. "Do you have a problem with it?" She asked venomously. Archie's eyes widened.

"Of course not, I was just wondering cause, well you are Atlanta, and I'm just your best friend."

"Well, what's that supposed to mean!?" Atlanta exclaimed. Archie cringed.

"Uhh, that you are way too good for me." He said softly. Atlanta's eyes widened, and then turned gentle.

"Yeah right. You are too good for me. You do absolutely everything right, even as you say all the wrong things. You hug me when I'm scared, even though I laugh at you for your fear of water. You don't ask why I want you to kiss me, you just do it." Atlanta snuggled deeper into his chest, "You are my best friend. And you are perfect."

Archie smiled, tightening his hold on the red-head. Here he was, worried about telling her he 'cared about her' and she kisses him first. Man, the guys would never let this drop. He would forever be known as the boy who didn't tell her.

"Atlanta. I want to be more than your best friend. I don't want you to tell me to kiss you; I just want to do it. And I definitely don't want another Pan incident; because I can't handle seeing other guys look at you, forget touching you. And I always want to know your safe, because I love you."

Atlanta was speechless. She had hoped to maybe, _maybe_ get an arm around her during the movie. But this…this was so much better and so much worse at the same time. What if Jay didn't do anything with Theresa and Atlanta came home ready to spill about how Archie loved her?

But who cared. Theresa could deal.

"I love you too." Atlanta blurted. She blushed fire hydrant red. Archie wiped a wet strand of hair away from her eyes.

"So will you go out with me?" He asked. Atlanta blushed even darker.

"Took you long enough to ask…. Of course."

Archie kissed her again and pulled her to her feet. The rain was just letting up.

"It's 8:15 and we have a movie to catch. First date?" Archie asked, a little bit red himself. Atlanta nodded.

"Okay, well considering we are both muddy, wet and look like we have just been in a war, I vote we race there." Atlanta declared. Archie grinned and sprinted towards the movie theatre, watching as Atlanta tried to speed ahead. She soon succeeded and Archie attempted to regain the lead, failing miserably.

But you know, some things never change.

* * *

_xxxx… You've begun to feel like home …xxxx_

Theresa sat on the roof, her large flannel pajama pants fluttering around her in the humid breeze. It was eleven, and Atlanta should have been home by now. Theresa wanted to tell Atlanta that Jay had kissed her!

The roof's door opened, and Theresa spun, expecting to find Atlanta. Instead, Jay walked towards her. He looked tired, thoughtful and content. Relaxed.

It was strange.

"Theresa?" He called softly, careful not to wake anyone who might be sleeping. Theresa walked towards him.

"Yeah Jay?" She answered when she was beside him.

"I was thinking," he grimaced and glanced at her apologetically, "about Cronus. And I was thinking how I should not get involved with you at all. Mostly because if Cronus found out he would totally try and use that to his advantage. And I couldn't live with myself if you were hurt."

"Jay…" Theresa started, clamping her mouth down when Jay shushed her.

"But then I thought about it and I realized something. It was as if someone slapped me. You see, you aren't a liability, hell you can take care of yourself. Half the time you beat me in practice. Plus, if we die doing this thing, saving the world, don't you think we deserve a little happiness?"

He sighed slightly and looked at her. His brown eyes were determined. He walked towards her, his stride slightly aggressive. Theresa backed against the brownstone's wall. He pressed her to it.

"And I thought: Cronus can take his stupid power, scythes and world and shove it. I want to have fun before I try to destroy the God of Time, and I am tired of trying not to care about you Theresa. So I have decided that the world can just back off for a second while I kiss you."

Jay kissed her, tenderly, not angrily like she had expected. He pressed her against the wall, one arm around her waist and the other behind her head. Theresa lightly raked her nails down his back.

"Jay, you can't just ignore me tomorrow after this." Theresa whispered. Jay leaned back, his eyes hazy with desire.

"I don't think I can ignore you ever again. Actually, I wasn't ignoring you before; I was just trying to stay away from you. I swear you are worse than Aphrodite."

"Excuse me?" Theresa asked testily.

"I meant you are too beautiful for your own good. Now before I kiss you again promise me something." Jay answered. Theresa nodded, blushing at his comment. "You need to make sure to be safe when you fight Cronus. If he finds out, he will use you against me or vice versa. So try not to get caught and I will do the same."

"Done." Theresa agreed, spinning him around and pressing him against the wall, kissing him fiercely. She pulled away.

"I think I just heard Atlanta. I should go." She murmured.

"I heard her too." Jay nodded, "Go see her."

Theresa smiled and went to walk away. A warm hand reached out and snatched her arm, pulling her back.

"Theresa, you mean so much to me." Jay whispered into her ear, smoothing down her hair. The strawberry blonde smiled tenderly.

"You too Jay. But you knew that didn't you?"

"I was really hoping so. See you tomorrow." Jay muttered, kissing her once on her forehead.

Theresa slipped from the roof to Atlanta's bedroom. She plopped on the bed, waiting for the red-head to come to her.

_xxxx… Cause we have spoken everything, everything short of I love you…xxxx_

_

* * *

_

A/N: Okay, umm, so here's the thing. I know some people don't like lemons, but I kinda want to do one. If you don't like them, but like the story, let me know. If enough people don't want a lemon, I will just write a one-shot. But if you wouldn't mind a lemon, I would like to try one. So please review and tell me!


	3. Delectable

**Chapter 3: Delectable**

Since the vote was all lemon, there shall be fruit! I have decided upon a… well, I am not going to tell you which couple had a little lemon….just cause I'm cruel. Last installment of My Girl! Also, this is rated** Mature** for a reason. I don't want anyone saying, _'that was gross'_ etc. You have been warned, there _is_ sex.

And Also, the line in the last chapter, where Atlanta says_, 'took you long enough…'_ when Archie asks her out… that is Belle's property lol. She said that to her boyfriend when he asked her out. Lol.

I have been trying to get a hold of Class of the Titans for a while now, but wouldn't you know it, the four cents in my piggy bank isn't enough…. So I still don't own.

_xxx…Maybe You Want Her, Maybe You Need Her…xxx_

Atlanta slipped into Theresa's bedroom, grinning the entire way. She turned around silently, and nearly had a heart attack when she saw Theresa sitting on the bed.

"Hey. You scared me!" Atlanta whispered. Theresa smirked and patted the bed beside her. Atlanta glanced down at her wet, muddy and sweaty self. Theresa's eyes widened as she threw a robe at her.

Atlanta stripped down to her underwear and put on the silk robe. The fabric was soft and smooth.

"Hey Lanta. That robe looks good on you. The greenish is really nice." Theresa complimented. Atlanta blushed and glanced down to the emerald robe.

"Thanks. You look pleased as anything… What happened?" Atlanta replied. Theresa beamed.

"You wouldn't believe it… First, he tells me I never embarrass him!" Theresa exclaimed quietly. Atlanta smiled, knowing how self-conscious Theresa was of embarrassing people. "And then he kissed me. And then I thought nothing could make that better, and when I came home, he came up to the roof and had this whole rant about how he couldn't be with me because he couldn't stand to see Cronus hurt me-"

"Mood Killer." Atlanta muttered angrily.

"Atlanta, just wait, you'll love this. And then he told me that Cronus could take his power hungry self and his scythes and shove it!" Atlanta gaped at that statement, "And then he was like "I'm tired of pretending not to care about you." And he pressed me against the wall and kissed me again. And then you came and he said I should go, but before I did, he told me I meant so much to him."

Atlanta squealed girlishly, although at a low volume. Theresa bounced up and down and hugged her tightly.

"So I don't suppose anything happened in your little 'date' did it? Did you give him a hint?" Theresa asked. Atlanta giggled.

"Hint? I practically smacked him in the face with it and then told him bluntly." Atlanta retorted happily. Theresa urged her to explain.

"Okay, so we are having fun, you know hanging out. And you know how…I'm afraid of thunder?" Atlanta asked.

Theresa was surprised. She was probably the only person who knew that Atlanta was terrified of thunder. She nodded.

"Okay, well Archie found out, cause it stormed. And I was sitting pathetically on the ground, and he randomly pulls me into him and hugs me! Then he promises to never let anything hurt me."

"Oh My Gosh! Is this the same Archie I know, cause that does not sound like Mister Macho Man Archie." Theresa wondered.

"I know, it was weird. And then he said I looked pretty, and I just couldn't stop myself…So I pushed him to the ground and kissed him."

"What!?" Theresa cried happily.

"Yeah, I know. And then he flipped me and was about to say something so I interrupted and told him to kiss me. Then he started kissing me. Then he was all like, "Since when do you kiss me randomly?" And I got all pissy and such."

"Very Atlanta like." Theresa commented. Atlanta hit her with a pillow.

"Shush. And then he said he wasn't good enough for me!" Theresa made an 'awe' face as Atlanta ranted, "And I told him he was perfect. So he told me that he wanted to be more than my friend because he loves me! So we are now dating."

"No Way!! What did you say to him after he told you he loved you?" Theresa asked. Atlanta's eyes softened happily.

"I told him I love him too. And I do."

Theresa hugged her friend, celebrating the successful night for both of them. After a couple more minutes, Atlanta left Theresa's room, slipping back into the hall.

_xxx… I Want A Girl With Lips Like Morphine …xxx_

Archie sat on his bed, replaying everything that had happened over the past twenty four hours. Could this possibly ever get any better? Archie sincerely doubted it.

Lifting himself from his relaxing position in his computer chair, Archie put on some good old fashioned Elvis. Nothing beats the King _(Seriously, don't mess with the King. I love him.) _He flopped to his newly made bed. Grimacing in distaste at the perfect sheets he reminded himself to ask Athena nicely to stay out of his room and not to make his bed.

If she noticed all the pictures in his room were just of him and Atlanta, she might get a hint about how they felt. Archie grinned. He was finally dating Atlanta! The girl, who he was never ever supposed to have a chance with, was dating him. Not just dating him, but was in _love_ with him!

He flopped back on his bed, his hands behind his head. He knew he was grinning like an idiot, but did it matter?

Archie had just drifted into a pleasant place in his mind that was filled with Atlanta and him, when he heard a huge boom sound right outside the house. He sat up immediately, wondering if Atlanta was okay. I mean, the thunder was loud, but she should be asleep by now…

As if in answer to Archie's wonderings, a tiny gasp sounded just outside his door in the hall way. Archie grinned, knowing that his red-head was probably just coming out of Theresa's room. He opened his door, finding Atlanta cornered in between the bathroom door and the wall. And she was wearing a silk robe. A _short_ green silk robe that left her tanned legs open to his gaze.

"Lanta? You okay?" He asked hoarsely. She glanced at him, straightening out her robe sheepishly and lifting her chin defiantly.

"Perfectly okay." She declared quietly. He nodded.

"Alright, well goodnight." He murmured, turning around to enter his room. The picture of Atlanta in the teensy robe playing through his mind. Another crack of thunder sounded, and a blur of red rushed under his arm and launched into his bed. He shut his door and approached the form of Atlanta slowly.

"Lanta?" He asked, amused at her burrowing under his pile of pillows.

"Yes?" She answered from beneath the pillows. He sat down beside her and pulled off the pillow.

"Why are you underneath my pillow?" He wondered, knowing the answer.

"Cause you made your bed, so I couldn't burrow under your blankets." She pouted, sticking one lovely pink lip out slightly. Archie couldn't decide on laughing at her or kissing her.

He decided on the latter.

He leaned over and pressed his lips against hers. They were warm, soft and inviting. He boiled with rage when he thought of Pan kissing these same lips. He pulled back slightly to take in her shocked face.

"Sorry, you just looked really cute when you did that." He teased. She grinned hesitantly.

"Thanks. Now, what was I doing in here again?" She wondered. Atlanta remembered abruptly when she heard the pouring rain and thunder again. Archie pulled her against him and put a pillow beside her.

"You were hiding from the thunder. And now we are going to sit together, because you still don't believe me when I tell you that I will never let anything hurt you." He answered her. She sighed.

"No, I do believe you. I just… I don't know. First reflex; you know? Don't trust anyone and you won't get hurt. I don't like trusting people. I tried to trust Pan, and look how that turned out…"

"I'm not Pan." Archie snapped. Atlanta looked stunned, and then angry.

"I know that! I'm not stupid. I never compared you to Pan. You are nothing like him. He was… a lot like me, and really fun. Like a fling, you know?" She turned on him with blazing hazel eyes. "You are not exactly like me, nor are you a crazy half goat. You also aren't a fling Archie. You are always there for me, and dependable."

Archie smiled lightly at her. "I didn't mean that I was your rebound to Pan, Atlanta. I meant that I am not an insane nature god that is going to leave you. You can trust me."

Atlanta tucked herself under his arm, "I know that. I do trust you. That's why I feel safe with you."

Archie smiled softly down at the red head in his arms. She felt safe with him? He liked that. He had never really had anyone to care for, or to care for him before Atlanta. And before her, he had never tried to protect anyone. He liked that she felt safer with him than anyone else.

He kissed her hair. "I love you. A lot." He muttered, not sure if she was awake and listening or not.

Apparently she was because she pulled him down to lay beside her. Her eyes were clear, and she apparently wasn't tired. Archie realized why when he remembered she had slept through the entire movie. It wasn't that scary for them, although he would bet his life on the fact that Theresa had freaked out.

Archie discarded that thought immediately, considering his attentions were soon placed elsewhere when Atlanta twined her wiry arms around his neck and pressed herself against him.

He couldn't think about anything other than the feel of her warm body against his. She wasn't soft in the way other girls were. Theresa was soft and curvy, despite her fighting skills. Atlanta, however, was thin and angular, muscular and athletic. But despite of this, or maybe because of this, she was exactly what Archie had always wanted.

So he wrapped his own arms around her and kissed her deeply, his tongue seeking entrance to her mouth. She granted it, hesitantly experimenting with her own tongue.

Archie couldn't think straight. What was he supposed to do now?

'_Well, that was a stupid question. I know what I am __supposed__ to do, and what I __want__ to do… But that is not what I __should__ do. Don't girls like it when you respect them?' _Archie thought in a frenzy. He did respect Atlanta…but that didn't stop him from thinking like every other teenage boy out there.

And what every other teenage boy out there wanted was for that teensy little green robe to disappear.

Archie sighed and pulled away, trying to show Atlanta that he would always give her the choice. Unfortunately, she did not seem to take it that way.

Her hazel eyes looked hurt at first, and then angry. Archie winced, because he knew he had officially made the first grievous mistake in their relationship. And they had only been dating…what? Four hours!!?

"What's wrong?" Atlanta wondered, still hurt that Archie pulled away, and was now standing, turned away from her.

"Nothing…" He replied in a ragged voice. Atlanta abruptly realized what Archie was doing.

He was being every girl's fantasy. The knight in shining armor that would always protect you, and best of all, never, ever take advantage of you.

And did that piss Atlanta off?

_Definitely_.

Atlanta internally growled, debating on what to say to Archie. How could she scold him for being wonderful, and yet make sure he still paid attention to boundaries?

And that was when Atlanta realized she had no boundaries where Archie was concerned. She would do absolutely anything for him, if he asked. And yet, he still wouldn't hurt her or take advantage.

'_Okay, plan Readjust-Archie's-Boundaries, is in motion.' _Atlanta thought coyly.

Archie knew he was in for a lecture as soon as he heard the grumbling sound Atlanta made. He braced himself for her scolding, but it did not come. Instead a hand spun him around and pulled him roughly back to the bed.

He flopped down beside his angry red-head, a bit shocked. She looked…determined. And amused.

It frightened him.

"When I said earlier that I wanted you to kiss me, I didn't mean you were allowed to stop whenever you want. So now that that is clear…Kiss me." She demanded. Archie was surprised.

"But Atlanta-"

"Archie, if you say one more word, you will have about as much a chance as a snowman in hell does to get this robe off me." Atlanta warned. Archie's mouth must have fallen to the floor. He was about to speak again when he comprehended her warning.

No talking. Okay, he could do that.

He leant down and kissed her nose.

"Okay, but one more thing?" She glared at him but nodded slightly, "Don't be afraid to tell me to stop."

Atlanta's glare softened and she nodded again and smiled. Archie sighed and kissed her softly, slowly moving from her mouth to her chin. He nibbled down her jaw line and kissed her neck softly.

Atlanta gaped at the feelings that coursed through her. "Are you sure you haven't done this before?" She muttered, closing her eyes.

Archie grinned, "Nope, but you like that?"

He took the gasp she gave him when he softly suckled her neck as a yes.

Atlanta couldn't breathe as Archie blew on her heated skin. Since when did macho dork boy now how to make her feel like _this_!? I mean, Archie had always given her butterflies, but never had flashes of ecstasy come from his mere touch.

She reveled in his kisses and his delicate touches. He treated her as though she was the most delicate being on the planet. And although Atlanta had never been 'delicate' she liked it.

Her train of thought stopped shortly after Archie moved aside the robe enough to lightly grasp her small breast. _(I was watching an episode as I wrote this, and I felt bad… lol) _

Archie was intoxicated by the woman beneath him. Everything about her enchanted him. Her vibrant hair, her mysterious eyes, her playful nature, her fears. He loved absolutely everything about her.

He especially loved the way she smelled when he buried his face into the crook of her neck. And the light sound she made as he lightly thumbed her nipple.

Atlanta leaned forward to grasp the bottom of Archie's shirt. She pulled it up over his head and threw it to the floor.

The huntress was amazed. She had now seen Archie soaking wet, and half naked. And despite the pale tone of his skin, she had never seen a more delicious site. He was so nummy, he was probably edible. Atlanta wanted to run her hands all over him.

So she did.

Pressing his shoulder so she could sit on him, the red-head explored every inch of his abdomen. As soon as she finished with her hands, she decided to try something new.

So she leaned forward over Archie and lightly licked his stomach. He jumped, as if frightened.

"Sorry, did I hurt you?" She muttered, flaming red.

"No, just surprised me." He replied huskily. She grinned and returned to licking every inch of his delectable body. She swirled her tongue around his nipple, watching it tighten. She delighted in lightly raking her hand down the small trail of hairs below his navel. Whenever she did so, she received the most rewarding groan of pleasure.

Archie couldn't stand anymore torture. This girl was going to be the death of him, he knew it. So he flipped her, making sure he did so gently.

"My turn." He whispered. Atlanta swallowed. Her tension dissipated as soon as he licked from her collarbone to the underside of her chin. She barely even noticed as the silk robe fell away from her body. She felt her bra being unclasped and removed. She heard it hit the floor and Archie's light intake of air.

Warm blue eyes met her gaze as she glanced at him, and a pale hand lightly stroked her head.

"Lanta, you are so beautiful." He murmured. Before she could reply to him, she found herself lost in a haze of pleasure.

His mouth gently found her breast, rolling it around until it grew heavy and swollen. His hand worked in time with his mouth with her other breast. Atlanta couldn't breathe as pleasure ripped through her, leaving promises of something bigger to come.

And that was when Archie slipped his hand under the band of her black underwear. He rested it lightly upon the most intimate part of her, getting her used to the idea.

And then he slipped her underwear down her legs.

Atlanta briefly thanked Aphrodite that she had shaved her legs just this morning and was still smooth.

Aphrodite was instantly forgotten as Archie returned to her face once again.

"Umm, Yes?" She blushed. Archie chuckled, but was instantly serious again.

"This might hurt Atlanta." He warned, giving her another chance to back out.

Atlanta seriously thought about it. Did she want to lose her virginity at such a young age; to a guy she had dated for less than a day?

Well, obviously not. But she _did_ want to lose her virginity to someone who she loved and she knew would take care of her. And Archie was that person.

"I know. It's okay." She murmured. He smiled and kissed her cheek.

And then he slowly pushed his finger into her. She winced when he pushed gently against her barrier, but smiled.

Archie sighed internally, glad that Atlanta was athletic. She was already torn, so it wouldn't hurt quite as much.

Atlanta smiled nervously as Archie stood and removed his pajama pants. She was shocked at the size of him; she hadn't really been expecting _that_. But there was no turning back now, and to be honest, she didn't really want to.

He lay down again, stroking her mound. She opened her legs wider, giving him access while biting back moans. He rubbed the pinpoint of her pleasure, grinning cockily at the way she clutched the sheets.

He knew she was ready, and positioned himself above her. He watched her dilated pupils as he slowly entered her.

Atlanta was dazed at his intrusion. He stopped and glanced at her.

"Sorry Lanta. Ready?" He asked. She nodded.

He thrust deeply, burying himself deep within her sleek wetness. She gasped, the pain overpowering for a moment. Soon she adjusted to the foreign feel of him, and gestured for him to continue.

He pulled back slowly, expecting her to feel more pain, but she seemed fairly okay.

'_She's so tough. My Lanta, you amaze me daily.' _Archie thought.

His slow controlled movements slowly faded as the rush of bliss rushed through them both.

Atlanta's newfound intense ecstasy overrode her pain, making her meet Archie with every thrust, she found herself on the brink of pleasure never before felt. And all at once sweet flashes of white hot bliss came over her. Her entire body contracted as the orgasm shattered throughout her, not only bringing her over the edge, but Archie as well.

He felt Atlanta tighten around him a second before he joined her in release.

They lay there, entwined, panting heavily.

"Wow… that was…" Atlanta stuttered.

"Amazing…" Archie finished. She nodded. He frowned lightly, as if remembering something.

"Did I hurt you?" His eyes looked tormented at the thought. Atlanta smiled and set her hand against his face.

"Not too much. Plus, that was over soon, and then it just got… well… mind boggling." She assured him.

He withdrew from her, and was instantly remorseful when Atlanta gave a sharp breath.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think-" He apologized.

"Not your fault, I didn't expect it either. Anyway, where is one of your shirts?"

Archie still looked worried, so he jumped up from the bed and pulled a shirt from his drawers, throwing it to her. She slipped it on and tucked herself under his comforter.

He replaced his pants and joined her under the covers.

"So you are sleeping with me tonight?" He asked playfully, ruffling her hair while secretly delighted.

"Yeah." She replied, nuzzling into him. He was almost asleep when the beautiful red head in his arms sat straight up with a devastated look.

"What's wrong?" Atlanta looked like she might cry, and that was _not_ what Archie wanted.

"Did we use a condom?" She said quickly. Archie looked at her as though she was crazy, and then he looked moderately hurt.

"Of course I did! I am not stupid, and I would never do that to you." He retorted. She sighed, lying down again.

"I know you wouldn't… but I thought we forgot and I was so scared there for a second." She murmured into his chest. He hugged her.

"Lanta, you are not allowed to be scared with me, okay? Besides, even if we had forgotten, it isn't like I would leave you alone or anything."

Atlanta burrowed deeper into Archie's chest, wondering how in Zeus' name she had ever lived without him. And then she realized she had never lived without him, she had just survived.

But this, this moment, _this_ was living.

_xxx… And You Know I'm Such A Fool For You…xxx_

Theresa awoke to the dark, silent brownstone. It was four in the morning, and she could not get back to sleep. So instead she put on her slippers and silently walked down to the kitchen. It was dark there too, but at least she could get some cheerios or something.

She poured the milk into her bowl and was just putting it away when Jay suddenly appeared beside her.

"Jay!" She gasped, "Don't scare me like that!" She scolded him as quietly as possible. He grinned. It was shocking to see her leader so relaxed at four in the morning. Usually when he was up at this time he was trying to find out how to beat Cronus.

"Sorry Theresa. What are you doing up?" He asked in a whisper.

"Getting cheerios. You?" She replied.

"Waiting until everyone else is up. I am so bored." He muttered.

"Why don't you go back to sleep for a few hours, we don't have school today."

"I don't know, I am just used to getting up early so I don't even think about it anymore. Wanna come watch some T.V or something?" He asked. She nodded and followed him into the living room, completely forgetting about her cheerios.

But Jay made her do things like that sometimes.

They watched T.V for over an hour. There was absolutely nothing interesting on. Eventually Jay gave up and just turned off the machine.

"Okay, I will tell you something honestly and then you have to do the same. Sound okay?" Theresa wondered. Jay shrugged.

"Sure. It's a way to pass time."

"Alrighty then. Let's see. I am allergic to peonies. You know the flower."

"Good to know. I will never get you peonies," Jay teased. "Well… I won a hoola hoop contest three years in a row."

Theresa giggled. She couldn't see Jay hoola hooping.

"I am fascinated by caterpillars, but butterflies scare me."

"I am actually terrified of spiders; I only kill them because you ask me to."

They continued in this fashion until it grew light and their clocks hit seven. Still, none of their friends stirred, but birds chirped outside.

"I had a crush on Shakespeare." Theresa admitted, giggling.

"I just got jealous of Shakespeare." Jay retorted. They laughed.

"I hate mushrooms."

"I love you." Jay said softly.

Time seemed to stop. Theresa's head swirled. Jay loved her? She knew he cared for her, but this seemed so...so…wonderful. To good to be true.

"Are you sure?" She wondered. He frowned.

"Of course I am sure." He replied.

"How do you know?"

"I know because every time I look at you I realize it is worth fighting Cronus every single day of my life if I get to see you smile. I know that I love you because I would rather let Cronus take over the world than not see you for a single day. And I know I love you because there is nothing more important to me than you."

Theresa felt a tear slip off her cheek as she threw her arms around Jay.

"I love you too."

_xxx…The Closer You Get, The Better I Feel…xxx_

Archie watched Atlanta silently. She was sleeping peacefully in his arms and he knew for once in his life, everything was okay. Everything was absolutely wonderful. And it always would be thanks to Atlanta.

Her hazel eyes fluttered open to see Archie's face. He smiled softly at her before leaning down and kissing her. His body jumped to life as soon as she kissed back.

"Hey Atlanta?" He whispered, knowing she was still half asleep.

"Mmmmm…?" She muttered, her eyes closed.

"One day I am going to ask you to marry me, just so I can wake up like this with you for the rest of my life." He promised her softly. She didn't even stir. He smiled and got out of bed, reaching for the door handle.

"Hey Arch? You better keep that promise, cause I am actually debating on saying yes." She teased, her voice still filled with sleep.

Archie's heart skipped as she rolled over and fell asleep again. She would say yes?

He exited his room and shut his door softly, walking downstairs to see Theresa and Jay sleeping together on the couch.

"One day Jay, you will ask her to marry you too." He whispered, feeling victorious. Instead of waking them up, he returned upstairs to go to the roof, peeking in on Atlanta once.

"I am going to marry you Atlanta." He swore. And as he walked away, for the first time in his life, he felt complete. He felt whole and better. And he knew it was because of the red head. And he knew he would do absolutely anything she asked of him.

Besides, she was his girl.

_xxx…What Could Make Me Feel This Way? My Girl…xxx_

A/N: Okay, so I am nervous about the lemon. I liked it… but it just didn't feel original. Hmm. Well, please give me your opinion, I have never written a lemon before so I want to know what you thought.


	4. Leaving

**Chapter 4: Leaving**

A/N: Okay, so forever ago I said that I would write more for _My Girl_. And I was planning on it…eventually. But luckily, **Aveline** got me off my lazy bum and I updated. And I said I would update Wednesday…I was just a week later than the Wednesday I meant. This bums me out majorly, I used to be such a great updater… Oh well, I will get back to normal soon.

_Disclaimer: No Way José._

_xxx… And I'll Be There For You, When The World Falls Down …xxx_

Atlanta sat there in actual stunned silence. She could not _-would not-_ believe that he would be looking at another girl. But there he was, staring at the short, slender, curvy brunette that put models to shame. Atlanta gave the girl credit, she _was _beautiful. But still, they had only just started dating, and he was looking at another girl.

Atlanta smiled softly at Archie, who was drinking his smoothie and holding her hand under the table where no one would tease them. Atlanta didn't regret anything she had done or would do with Archie. He never looked at other girls.

But how dare Jay do this?

The red head felt her temper flare as Jay grinned at Herry and nodded his head. And now Jay was asking Herry to get involved! Herry would never be so idiotic as to let Jay cheat on Theresa. He would never hurt Theresa like…

Atlanta saw that now Herry was staring at the tiny brunette and subtly knocking Archie. She growled low in her throat, ready to smash some faces if Archie even so much as glanced at them.

And then Archie did the most stunning thing of all. He peeked at Herry and Jay who made some strange head bobbing movements, and then he looked straight at the small curly haired woman.

He grinned widely, and, _still holding her hand_, said "Damn…"

Atlanta yanked her hand back and scowled at all three of the men, her facial expression ready to kill. Archie's grin died, as did Jay's, but Herry just look confused.

"Excuse me? Herry, you are welcome to look at other girls whose looks you appreciated, but don't drag these boys into it. And Jay! How dare you! So help me, I will tell Theresa next time! Remember what you have to lose!" Atlanta turned straight to Archie, who still looked surprised and puzzled, "And Archie! You were right beside me! Have you no shame! You are in serious trouble. I mean, she is pretty, but if you have to stare at her and drool, could you do it when I am not around!"

The last sentence Atlanta uttered seemed to clear something up for Archie, whose puzzled frown gave way to a mocking smirk. Frustration burbled in Atlanta when she realized that even when he was wearing that jerky, self-satisfied look, she wanted to jump his bones.

"Atlanta?" Archie interrupted calmly, giving her a strange look.

"Yes?" She replied testily.

He laughed, "I wasn't checking her out for me. You should know that. I was looking at her because Herry wanted another guy's opinion before he went over there and talked to her. If one of your friends asked if a guy was hot, how would you answer?"

Archie stared straight at her as she blushed.

"I…I wouldn't look at him." Atlanta stammered. Archie grinned.

"Sure. Whatever you say."

Atlanta was feeling pretty stupid and suspicious at the moment. She knew she shouldn't feel anxious about Archie with other girl's but lately she had been. Probably because all of her dreams had to do with Medelia, and Echo, and the Sirens. All had seduced the men.

"Okay sorry." Atlanta muttered, looking once again at the brown haired girl. She was tiny, and her hair was long and untamed, curlier than anything and a golden coppery brown. She was absolutely stunning, and Atlanta knew she rivaled Theresa for beauty. She looked tough, and fierce, as though she knew her rights and would fight to the death for them. But she also looked vulnerable, and in that way, she seemed somehow more ethereal.

They were the ones supposed to be saving the world, and yet, she was the one who looked like she belonged in a place of high power.

"C'mon Lanta, let's go for a run. I promise not to look at anything but the road." Archie pleaded quietly. Atlanta knew he was apologizing for worrying her, and at the same time, he was punishing her.

He was saying that he would forgive her for not trusting him, and he would still care about her, but he was also making her feel guilty for being suspicious in the first place.

"Yeah I guess we should." Atlanta whispered back, packing her bag and saying goodbye to Jay and Herry, who sat still, watching the girl with brown hair.

_xxx… Love Is Out there Waiting Somewhere …xxx_

"Okay, go talk to her Herry you can do it." Jay reassured him, before he walked out the door to meet up with Theresa for a picnic or some other hopelessly in love niceties. Herry sighed.

Then he heard the song come on, low and sleek, it cast a nice beat, he looked up to see a few girls take to the small dancing area. They moved slowly, erotically, and when the beat picked up to something fast and wild, Herry had found himself dancing on the edge of the group.

He saw a shine of curls fly in the air, and then she was there, swaying her hips, and moving her arms. Her eyes were closed and it was as if the rest of the world popped out of focus as he stared at her. He moved closer.

"Hey," Her eyes opened at the sound of his greeting, "I'm Herry, and Can I dance with you?"

She smirked cheekily and moved closer. "I'm Calli, and Herry, go ahead and dance. But I am warning you now, don't attempt to touch."

"I would never think of it milady." Herry said, setting his hand to his heart and trying to sound sincere.

"Ohhh, you have personality, I might just keep you." She teased, her body barely brushing the air around him.

"I might just let you." He breathed into her ear, swaying lightly to the music.

_xxx… How Can I Protect That Which Is Free …xxx_

Archie ran silently, staring straight ahead, ignoring the small depressing droplets of rain that splattered his face. Atlanta couldn't understand what he was thinking about, but as he ran, she had to admire him. His face could have been chiseled out of marble for all the emotion it was showing, but it was beautiful. His eyes were dark and brooding, something only Atlanta knew Archie was famous for. He was the King of Brooding.

Atlanta sighed, knowing that he was most likely thinking about her or Cronus. Only they ever caused him to brood. And when his usually light and carefree blue eyes turned dark and foggy, something was seriously wrong. She wondered if he was really mad at her for not trusting him.

Atlanta pulled him to a stop. She kept her hand on his arm, which was radiating unusual warmth for the chill of the air.

"Are you mad at me?" She asked straightforwardly. Archie blinked, and watched her, his head cocked to the side.

"Why would I be mad at you?" He wondered.

"Because I thought you were looking at that girl." Atlanta muttered, embarrassed of herself. Archie laughed.

"You're jealous!" He teased, "But, no, I'm not mad."

"Then why are you looking so upset?" Atlanta questioned, almost laughing at the way Archie's usually spiked hair flopped over in the rain. Atlanta glanced hesitantly towards the sky, checking for signs of thunder. But the sky was free of clouds, and yet pouring rain.

It was a strange day.

"Well, Atlanta. I need to do something. But to do that, I need to leave for the weekend. So I won't be here this weekend."

It was only after Archie spoke those last few words that Atlanta realized something. She had always thought she was in charge of the relationship. She had Archie wrapped around her finger, and he did absolutely anything for her. Atlanta had always been the relationship boss. But it was only now that Atlanta realized that she was lying to herself. Archie had not asked to leave; he had stated he would be. She had no say in the matter.

Atlanta realized only then that she was in dangerously deep. Archie was in control, not her. He was leaving her for a weekend, and yet all she wanted to do was throw herself on him and beg him not to go. But Atlanta was above that, and proud.

"Why are you going? Can I come with you?" She said, trying to disguise the rough quality of her voice.

Archie's eyes narrowed, "It doesn't matter, and no you can't come."

Atlanta recoiled as though Archie had slapped her. She had thought they had no secrets, and she had trusted him with everything about her. And now, when she realizes she is vulnerable, he shuts her out of his life.

Archie couldn't breathe as he watched the trust fade slightly from her eyes. He had hurt her by not telling her, but she couldn't know about this. He felt like jumping off the nearest highest bridge. And just because he had hurt her momentarily.

"So that's it then?" Atlanta murmured, not even looking at him.

"Yes. I will be back next Tuesday, Jay already knows." Archie said softly, watching the breath leave Atlanta. She straightened her back and looked straight into his eyes, pleading him with her hazel depths.

"Please don't go." She whispered her voice barely intelligible over the slight pitter patter of the rain.

Archie felt his willpower shredding. Atlanta never pleaded, and even when she did, there was never such a deep vulnerability to her. He knew he had to leave her, there was no choice, and it wasn't like he wouldn't see her again in three days. But from now, it seemed like a lifetime. And standing in front of Atlanta as she stared into him, he knew that it was probably longer.

So he leaned down and caught her mouth, pressing gently, he pulled back. "I have to go." He stated gently, letting go of her arms.

She nodded resolutely, muttering, "Bye, have a nice trip."

And then she turned away, leaving him standing alone in the rain.

And it was only when her red hair faded into the grey drizzle that Archie realized why the rain on her lips had tasted salty… it was not rain, it was tears.

_xxx…Kiss Me Make Me Cry, How Did I Wind Up Here?...xxx_

Jay watched the beautiful red head run under the cover of the tree with him. She was grinning, and her hair was wet and getting curlier by the moment. He pulled her close to stare at the water with her. The rain impaired the view slightly, but it was still a picturesque sight.

"Theresa, you know that I would never think about looking at another girl right? I would never cheat on you." Jay asked, his eyes unfocussed. Theresa spun around in his grip to look up at him.

"Of course I know that, what brought this on?" Theresa asked, a small smile on her lips.

"Today I was with Archie, Herry and Atlanta, and Herry was checking out this girl, and I gave him the go ahead, because she was hot. But I wasn't looking at her for me; I was looking at her for him. And Atlanta freaked out." Jay explained in a rush, a light blush staining his cheeks.

Theresa smirked, "How hot was she? Be honest, I won't be mad."

Jay groaned, "She was pretty hot. Like supermodel." Theresa's delicately shaped eyebrow raised and Jay quickly added, "But no worries, I have my own personal goddess."

"Well, as long as you remember that, I don't care. Oh, and just for that last supermodel comment, I have to say, Orpheus _was _pretty good looking."

Jay winced as though she had stabbed him in the eye with an electric bug roaster. The thought of Orpheus flirting with Theresa still made him angry. _(I think its Orpheus; I saw the episode forever ago.)_

She giggled and kissed his shoulder, since that was the only thing she could reach. Jay had grown a lot lately, and he now towered over her five foot four. He smiled down at her actions and kissed the top of her head.

"I love being taller now. I'm taller than Neil! But not Herry or Arch yet." Jay exclaimed, his arms once more wrapped around her. Periodically, a raindrop would come through the trees foliage and drip onto one of them.

"I doubt you will ever be taller than Herry." Theresa said, her eyes rolling.

"You never know." Jay said, his voice dead serious, but his eyes giving it away. Theresa couldn't help but beam when she saw his chocolate eyes; they were so carefree, as though Cronus existed on another planet entirely.

"Did I tell you I loved you yet today?" She whispered. Jay shook his head, as if to say no. His expression was a mournful pout.

"Good."

Jay's head came up so fast with an incredulous expression that Theresa almost died laughing. He looked so lost and stunned that she couldn't help but laugh just a little bit.

"Just kidding. I love you." His eyes gentled and he nodded.

"You too Terry."

They spent the next few hours under the safety of their tree. The weather did not vary from the constant pouring that made the mood rather dreary. Eventually Jay pulled out the sandwiches they would have eaten on their picnic.

"Maybe we will have another picnic on a sunny day." Theresa suggested, biting into the peanut butter and jelly sandwich he had made.

"Definitely. But I meant to ask, has Atlanta talked about Archie leaving anytime lately?" Jay wondered, his mouth still half full.

"No, why?" Theresa exclaimed, immediately concerned.

"Well he's going away this weekend and he didn't want to tell her but I finally convinced him last night, so he was going to tell her today."

"She'll be mad." Theresa informed him.

"Not if he tells her the right way. He has to trust her with his business, he wouldn't even tell me what it was, he just told me he needed three days and he would be back." Jay disagreed.

"I hate to tell you this Jay, but compared to Atlanta, you know absolutely nothing about Archie. No one does." Theresa told him.

"I know, but usually he tells me if he has to go anywhere, and what he is doing, just so the group can find him." Jay replied anxiously.

"Is he taking his PMR?"

"Yeah, but he isn't turning it on unless it is an extreme emergency." Jay growled. Theresa could tell immediately that was a sore spot for the leader of the group.

"Well I am sure he is telling her as we speak."

"Speaking of speaking, we should be doing a lot less of it." Jay murmured into her ear, and rolled her onto her back.

"Jay! We are in a public place!"

"What happened to my 'let's have fun' goddess? Besides, no one is even around." Jay reassured her, kissing her before she could even retort.

"One day, I might make you pay for this." Theresa threatened breathlessly.

_xxx…Never More To Be Alone …xxx_

A/N: Okay guys, sorry to cut that one about three pages short on word, but I have a huge social essay due… tomorrow. And I haven't started. Ahaha. Alright, well I will definitely have the next one out sooner, but I can't promise anything till Tuesday, because I am working. But I will try for sooner. Also, I have the next few chapters of Is It Worth It totally planned out, and the next Reunion installment. Please review!

PS: I know, I _always_ use Calli, but I am just so used to her, she is almost part of my own little team. And I just can't bring myself to invite another OC to love Herry!


	5. Naked

**Chapter 5: Naked**

A/N: Anyways, this chapter is dedicated to **Demenior** and **Aveline**, because they always review. And yes the last chapter was similar to I'm Not That Person, but I did promise this would be a happy story. So it won't be all totally let's shoot our favorite-characters-and-put-them-out-of-their-misery. Alright well after that, Review and Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Do I own a busy life? Yes… Do I own CotT? No….

_xxx… Once You're Broken, Shape Won't Matter …xxx_

Archie drifted in and out of his own little world on the plane. He was still in shock that he had not trusted Atlanta. She was the only part of his life that he actually cared about, other than the one person he was going to see. He could have told her, it wouldn't have mattered to her. At least, that's what he was going to keep telling himself until he could fly back to Atlanta and spin her around and tell her he loved her. And the truth. He would tell her all about the…accident.

He let his head drop into his pale hands, sighing lightly. The larger lady beside him nearly jumped a mile. He knew he frightened her, and yet he couldn't figure out why. He didn't look like a murderer did he?

But then again, he had broken Atlanta's heart. Maybe in a way he was worse than a murderer.

And in that exact moment in time, Archie realized that he was having the same dark thoughts cloak his mind as they had once done three years ago. After he had gone to New Olympia he realized he didn't want to be sad anymore. But here he sat, having guilty thoughts and missing the one person who mattered above all else.

God, he was such a jackass.

Archie grimaced at the stray thought. But it was true, who in their right mind would push away one person they loved over another person they loved? You were supposed to be allowed to care about many people, and that was what made a family.

But Archie couldn't tell Atlanta about this.

She wouldn't understand why he still was so involved. It wasn't truly his fault.

The intercom came on, saying his plane was about to land. Archie realized he had only been away from Atlanta for almost five hours.

Five totally wasted hours.

Archie clenched his fist tightly, and wished for the millionth time that he wasn't selfish. Archie had always tried to be giving and kind and good, but the only two times in his life he had wanted something, he had broken them.

He was a destroyer.

He had only wanted his mom to come to his show. He had wanted it so badly that he had told her that if she didn't take off work, he would hate her. He had been thirteen, and ignorant and rude.

She couldn't take work off; she had two jobs and a house to run. But she had told her boss she had to leave early, and went to rush to the parking lot for her truck and had fallen down three levels of stairs.

That had caused her a coma that she would probably never come out of. She had missed his show, and when he had taken a bus home that night, he found the house empty. Thinking she had gone out drinking like she used to before she had pulled herself together, Archie had just gone to bed.

Life had continued like that for almost two days when the police came to see him.

And then life stopped.

She was in the hospital and the doctors said they were going to pull the plug on her, unless he could afford this one plan.

It had been an inconceivable amount, and Archie had only ever gone to school, and worked part time as a server for extra money around the house. They had never had that kind of money.

But Archie had told them to give him a week and he would try and come up with it. He had gotten every penny in his mom's bank accounts, her paychecks, and his savings account and then he sold their car. Then he cashed in his RSEP's and his mom's RSVPs. And he had finally taken the money out of the Savings Bond she had been working on for almost eight years to pay for the rest of his school.

Half of the money he owed to keep his mother alive had now been paid.

He had three days to raise another two hundred thousand.

And once the basics were covered, he needed to buy food and clothes and items for her.

So he sold his house, paid the hospital. Bought what she needed and used the rest to put money down for an apartment.

Then for two miserable years he had gone to school, then work, then home. He had opened new savings accounts and a new bond. He had started planning for his future again, just like his mother taught him.

And on every Saturday, the one day he had off, he went shopping and brought more things his mother needed and one bouquet of daisies and babies breath. He visited her and told her about his week.

One hundred and Four Saturdays later, Archie was fifteen and telling his mom that he would be moving up to Canada for a new school and only visiting her once a month. But everything was covered for her and he would be getting a good education now.

She hadn't even moved. So Archie left the daisies, kissed her cheek, set down his guitar in the corner of his room and sworn never to play except for the mother who had practically died to hear him.

She deserved to hear him play.

And he deserved to suffer through his songs for her.

Archie hailed his taxi and headed towards the hospital where his mother, Louise Srippen, was located.

_xxx…Well I'll be damned  
Kiss me goodbye  
The dance is done so let it rain  
Take your faces take your shame  
Kiss me goodbye  
I believed now I'm betrayed  
The kiss is vital before you walk away …xxx_

Atlanta sighed as she once again rejected going on a run in her mind. Running reminded her of Archie, who was an idiot.

So she flopped back onto her bed and picked up one random romance novel Theresa was always forcing her to read. Atlanta grumbled, but secretly she enjoyed reading them. Today, the book was _The Devil's Betrayal._ Atlanta almost screamed at the irony but kept reading anyways.

"_Oh Allen, Please don't leave me. I can't live without your touch, or your kiss, or your sweetly seducing caresses."_

"_I'm sorry Abigail. I pleaded with the Lady Skippen to let me stay by your side, but her infirmity is just too great. I must go see her."_

"_She is controlling your life Allen! Stay away from her and build a life with me! She hates me anyways!"_

"_I know my dearest Abigail. But hating you or not, she is my mother. And I must beg for her blessing before people realize that you are no fair maiden any longer!"'_

Atlanta threw the book as hard as she could across the room. The similarities were weird enough, with both of their names starting with A, and Archie's last name being _**Srippen**_. But the whole fair maiden thing? Well that was just cruel.

Atlanta growled and picked up a different book. She gasped at the cover title and remembered she was getting it for Theresa for Christmas just to see Jay's face.

_Fifty Ways To Castrate A Man: Ranging from quickest to most painful._

Atlanta smirked. Screw Theresa, Atlanta just might put this to use. She opened the cover, but her PMR rang before she could get into the nitty gritty.

It was Archie, and Atlanta debated on answering, but in the end, her desire to just hear his voice again won out.

"Hello?"

"Atlanta? Oh good." Archie sighed heavily, as though he had just run a marathon.

"Archie? What's wrong? I thought we weren't going to talk until Tuesday." Atlanta replied, forgetting about the whole, so-angry-with-Archie-I-am-homicidal thing.

"Well, okay, the reason I left is because my mother woke up from a now three going on four coma that should have never let her wake up and I had to see her. But I didn't know she was awake. But she wants to meet you so if you could ask Jay, I have your ticket purchased already and you leave in two hours for New York."

There was a long silence before Atlanta finally yelled, "You pushed me away over that! I mean, that's terrible, but couldn't I have known about the whole coma thing! Ah, forget it. I will be there."

Atlanta was about to hang up when Archie said something.

"Pardon?" She asked, straining to hear.

"I'm sorry Lanta. I will explain later. But I do love you, and you know that." Archie whispered sadly.

Atlanta felt her heart lurch slightly at his apparent miserable tone. He had been so happy only moments ago and she had made him sad.

"I forgive you, you dork. Just don't do it again. See you soon, I can't wait. I love you too." She replied, hanging up before he could reply.

Leaping out of bed, Atlanta was more energized than ever. She raced to Jay's room and flung open the door to find Jay and Theresa in a hardcore make out match. She slammed the door and tried to block the images rising to her mind. Archie would kill Jay. And Atlanta was going to kill Jay.

"Atlanta? Please say that it was you and not Herry." Jay's voice came through the wooden door.

Atlanta realized that Herry would kill Jay before Archie would. Atlanta swallowed.

"Yeah it is me, but if you don't put something on real soon I am going to call Herry." Atlanta snapped as quietly as she could.

Running footsteps were heard before the door opened and Jay was found wearing Theresa's pink pajama pants and a random sweater that looked like… Archie's.

Atlanta stepped inside and tried to avoid looking at either Jay or Theresa's eyes. Theresa was wearing Jay's shirt and his boxers, her hair all tied back.

"We are all going to pretend that never happened for Jay's health. Archie and Herry would kill you. And Theresa, for goodness sake, if you are going to do that type of thing, do it in your room. It has a lock!"

Atlanta gulped hard.

"And I will never say a word if you say I am allowed to go to New York with Archie."

Jay went to protest and then realized the consequence he would pay for that. He nodded, and then shooed her out the door.

Atlanta noticed that Jay was now ushering Theresa into her room.

She made a gagging noise and sprinted back to her room to pack.

She would be with Archie soon. Hell was almost gone.

_xxx…I'm So Far From Where You Are …xxx_

Alrighty, well we are going to attempt for more updates soon, but my next one shot will bring with it a Reunion chapter. I think this will be the new sort of rhythm. I will update Is It Worth It, then My Girl, then maybe a one shot or Reunion or both, depending on the week.

Okay guys, thanks for being saintly patient with me. I will update something soon, promise. And I will try to get My Girl by next week. Love Anya.


	6. Inspiration

**Chapter 6: Inspiration**

A/N: Hey guys, My Girl is coming to a close cause my inspiration tank is dead… really dead. Which is why it takes me so long to write a chapter. But there is still a chapter or two left in me, mostly because I need a good ending for this story. So review. And give me ending ideas!!!

Disclaimer: Nope I own nothing but the first song, 'Wake Up Ma' which I wrote. And the second song, 'My Pretty One' sung in this chapter. I wrote them with a little help from Demenior and Nuuoa Eclaire. And yes, they do have music attached to them, I play the piano.

_xxx…So Let Me See You're Anger, Let Me See You're Heart …xxx_

Atlanta twitched nervously as she finally landed in the airport. She should be seeing Archie in less than fifteen minutes. She raced off the plane, her extremely heavy carry on in her hand. She hadn't even bothered to pack a suitcase, just put all her clothes in her carry on.

She reached the gates where the arriving travelers exited. No one was there.

She sighed and set her suitcase down. She really hated Archie in this moment.

But that feeling disappeared when two hands covered her eyes and she was enveloped in the smell of safety.

"Hello Lanta. I am sorry I was a jerk before and thank you for coming. I missed you." He whispered, sending shivers up her back. She spun around and hugged him tightly. He returned her embrace and kissed her hair.

"It's okay Arch, I missed you too. Don't you ever do that to me again!" She scolded.

Archie chuckled and tilted her chin up to kiss her. She met him happily and was once again reminded of why she put up with him.

"I have a surprise for you." He murmured, grinning that adorable little boy way. She smiled softly.

"Yeah?"

"Atlanta, you are going to meet my mother." He declared, beaming at her.

Atlanta stepped back and let her mouth fall open, raising her hands to the 'wait' type gesture.

"What's wrong?" Archie asked, looking slightly betrayed, thinking she was still mad at him. Atlanta shook her head and stepped back into his embrace.

"It's just, I don't know what you're mom is like, and I don't know what to do, and what if she doesn't like me and then what happens if we ever get-" Atlanta cut herself off and turned bright scarlet.

Archie grinned again, this time even bigger than last time. Atlanta's heart almost broke from the sheer boyishness and beauty of that smile.

"If we ever get what Lanta?" Archie questioned softly, his forehead on hers.

"Nothing…" Atlanta stuttered, "I didn't say anything."

"Alright then," He rolled his eyes, "Let's go. Don't worry my mom will love you. I haven't even seen her yet, and she's awake! Hurry up!"

Archie laughed and tugged her out the airport door, reassuring her all the way. Atlanta wondered what she had gotten herself into, and then she smirked, thinking that her dork had just told _her_ to hurry up.

Well she would hurry all right.

_xxx…I Know You Can't See Her Ma, But She's The Prettiest Little Thing …xxx_

Archie practically dragged her up the hospital stairs and into the guest waiting room. The receptionist woman looked at her sympathetically, and eyed Archie with trepidation. Atlanta had a wary feeling that the woman might think something of Archie that was totally off. So she stepped up and took his hand gently, walking him –_slowly_- to the counter and smiling at her.

"Hello, my name is Atlanta, and this is Archie Srippen, we wanted to go in and visit Ms. Srippen?" Atlanta asked sweetly. Archie eyed her warily.

The receptionist visibly relaxed and smiled back. Atlanta moved closer to Archie and nudged him. He slowly put his arm around her and smiled nervously.

"Yes, we want to visit my mother." Archie added.

"Alright, follow me please." The woman said, leading them down a very white hallway into a very white room. On the bed was possibly the most beautiful woman Atlanta had ever seen.

She was almost sickly thin, and wore a huge white dress and looked to be sleeping, but her skin was a beautiful creamy color and she had a smattering of freckles across her high cheekbones. Her hair was a deep auburn; almost a plum color, and Atlanta knew exactly where Archie had gotten his purple hair.

She looked like some Elven princess that had fallen into a sleep full of nightmares and it had stolen her health, but not her natural beauty.

"You're mother is beautiful Arch." Atlanta whispered, her hand clamped so tightly on his she wondered why he wasn't complaining. When he didn't reply she glanced at him to find him absorbed in his mother's face so completely Atlanta felt slightly jealous. She looked around the room to see a large machine that was hooked up to Miss Srippen, a guitar case and a folder with papers sticking out everywhere. There was a dark blue couch on the other side of the room and Atlanta knew that Archie probably slept there on weekdays when he came to visit.

She felt her hand almost be crunched by Archie's when he suddenly gasped, "Ma?"

And then Atlanta whirled around to find yellow eyes staring straight into her own. Those eyes were beautiful, like a cat's, but much wiser. They shone with strength and kindness and love. And as Atlanta stared she noticed that they were tearing and turning sad.

Atlanta didn't want those eyes to be sad, they were so majestic. They should be happy and full of laughter.

"Archie?" She whispered, her voice melodic.

Archie crumpled beside her bed, his hand yanked from Atlanta's leaving her standing alone and awkward.

"Ma…" He said, letting his hand slink onto her bedside to clasp her weak one.

She smiled softly, full of sorrow and happiness, "Oh baby, I'm so sorry."

Archie lifted his head, and Atlanta knew he held back tears only for her and his mother's sake. "Why are you sorry ma? I am just glad you're awake."

She lifted her head and Atlanta set a pillow under her, trying to feel something other than completely useless.

"I'm sorry I missed your concert. I heard you playing every time you came in here though. It was wonderful. I wanted to tell you, I did. But I couldn't until I heard that last song you played. Arch, play it again, it was amazing." His mother pleaded, her huge amber-yellow eyes mournful.

Archie made a choking sound and Atlanta fought the need to hug him.

"Oh ma, I don't care about the stupid concert. But I can't…" He stopped, eyeing the guitar warily.

Atlanta finally found her voice, "I didn't know you played the guitar."

And that was when those beautiful eyes finally looked at her, and Atlanta got the feeling that they had seen straight into her soul. Then she let loose the biggest smile Atlanta had ever seen, and Atlanta knew exactly where Archie had gotten those mischievous smiles.

"You brought her. The one you always talk about." His mother murmured. Atlanta flushed and scowled at Archie who shrugged sheepishly.

Archie's mother turned to her, "When I got in an accident, Archie blamed himself and refused to ever play the guitar again for anyone, except me, because I had basically died to hear him. It's his revenge on himself."

Archie shook his head, "You could always see right through me…"

Atlanta smiled, but was slightly sad that Archie would never play for her. She would have loved to hear him.

"Play for us both Archie. I love it when you play. Share your song with her. With Atlanta." Ms. Srippen asked, her eyes once again staring at her.

Atlanta smiled nervously, wondering how often Archie had talked about her for his mother to know her name.

Archie stood and brought his guitar to the blue couch and sat down, swallowing hard.

"Atlanta, by the way, Archie _has_ always had terrible hosting manners. My name is Lola." Lola said, laughing. She sunk back into her pillows, looking utterly exhausted. Archie almost leaped from the couch to come to her, but she waved a hand slightly.

"I'm fine son, play your song."

Archie sat back down, his cerulean eyes locked on his mother. Slowly they shifted to Atlanta and he gave her a look, as if to say, 'what do you think?'

Atlanta looked at his mother and gave him the most encouraging smile she could. She tried to send him a message with her eyes, but she was not as good as he was at it. So instead she mouthed, "I'll love you no matter what."

He smiled breathlessly and strummed his guitar once, wincing at how out of practice he was.

"Alright. This is last month's song, called 'Wake up Ma.' It's not my best, but I kind of like it." Archie announced, his cheeks sprayed with a light rouge color.

But when he started, Atlanta noticed no more of his reddened cheeks, or his slightly crooked nose, or his messy hair, or his old baggy clothes. She thought of nothing but the beautiful playing, and singing and lyrics that were not only directed at Lola, but at her.

_I know you can't see her ma_

_But she's the prettiest little thing._

_You'd be real proud of me_

_Picking up a girl like her_

Atlanta blushed brightly and glanced wildly to Lola, only to see a slight smile grace her face. The red head turned back to Archie who was looking at her and holding back laughter.

_And I want you to wake up ma_

_So you could just see her smile._

_Cause that smile she has,_

_Well it makes my heart beat fast_

_And I know you'd love her ma_

_Cause she's everything I ever wanted_

_She's smart and beautiful and kind_

_The best thing that's ever happened to me_

Atlanta smiled at Archie and he grinned, letting his hand quickly make motions of his heart thumping against his chest. Atlanta laughed lightly and looked over at Lola, who was eyeing her with appreciation.

_One day I plan on marrying her ma_

_I want you at our wedding_

_So wake up sleeping beauty_

_You have to greet my bride_

_She'd make you proud ma_

_The way I have always wanted to_

_You would smile and think_

'_My son, you've done well.'_

Lola let a huge wet tear fall from her unusual eyes, and turned to Atlanta and mouthed, "Thanks,"

Atlanta didn't know what to reply to this, so she just nodded and then soundlessly replied, "He's worth it."

Archie, oblivious to this, had his eyes on his fingers, strumming away the notes, a concentrated look on his face.

_So wake up ma_

_I'm here for you now_

_I miss you everyday_

_And she wants to meet you_

_Just wake up ma_

_Get off that bed._

_You have to see me get married_

_You have to wait for grandchildren_

_You're missing everything ma_

_Wake up for me._

_Wake up for her._

_Wake up to meet my girl._

Atlanta coughed slightly, trying to cover the fact that Archie's beautiful song has almost made her cry. Lola knew exactly what she was doing and laughed.

"Good job Arch, you made her cry!" She cried lightly.

Archie looked up in a panic, and Atlanta met his eyes, her face rosy.

"Don't tell me, the I-Never-Cry-Lanta has been brought to tears by the beauty of my song." Archie teased.

Atlanta glared, "Actually it was more the painful singing."

Archie chuckled, "Told you she could more than keep up Ma."

Atlanta bit her tongue, praying his mother hadn't heard her. But Lola giggled and eyed her with admiration.

"Yes Arch. She is good for you. I haven't seen any other woman keep up with him. I even had trouble." Lola told her conspiratorially.

Atlanta grinned, liking Archie's mother more and more every second. "Don't worry, I more than keep up, I beat him in almost every race too."

Lola's eyes widened and she looked to Archie for confirmation. He glared.

"I let her win. It's…gentlemanly…"

Atlanta giggled, "Sure Arch."

Lola suddenly sat almost straight up, excitement shining in her face.

"I want to hear this month's song! Come on baby!" She pleaded.

Atlanta cocked her head in confusion, wondering what Lola was going on about. She seemed to notice, because she soon offered an explanation.

"Every month when Archie came to visit me he played a new song. He called it the song of the month." She told her, her eyes alight with passion.

Atlanta was jealous of how much Archie's mother loved him. She had never really had a huge 'family' connection. They ate together; they lived together, not much else. But you could tell that Lola lived for her son, and he obviously lived for her.

She wondered what it would be like to be a part of a family like this. If she ever had kids, they would always be loved, and they would be more than family, they would be friends.

Archie sighed, "I guess it was inevitable. Although, luckily, I like this one a lot more."

"Hey Arch, where did you find these songs, they have beautiful lyrics. They fit really well." Atlanta wondered.

Archie laughed and gave her a strange look, "Uhh, Lanta, I wrote these songs."

Atlanta barely stopped her jaw from unhinging and hanging there uselessly. The boy was talented! Who would have thought?

"You wrote them! They are beautiful Archie!" She exclaimed. Lola laughed.

Archie shook his head in exasperation and settled down into the couch, starting the song.

Atlanta sighed dreamily when he started playing, and she had to remind herself to pay attention to the lyrics if he had written them.

_Sometimes I wake up wonderin'_

_Where will I be in a year?_

_I s'pose it doesn't matter_

_As long as I have you here._

_My heart beats fast as I fall asleep and_

_I only wake up in the morning to see your face_

_But I know you're so much better than me_

_I feel out of place…_

Atlanta sighed; he would always think he was not as good as her, wouldn't he. Well, she could remedy that. She stored it away in her brain for later on in the hotel room. He was better than her in so many ways, and he was the best thing that ever happened to her, not the other way around.

_Cause we're fighting time, _

_And it's inevitable to say_

_You may love me now,_

_But it could only last the day._

_So let me see your anger, _

_Let me see your heart._

_Let me finally kiss you deep_

_Let me hear you say we'll never part_

_Just let me…_

Cronus. Atlanta grinned, he had thrown in random little meanings throughout the song! And she had to tell him that she was in this for the long haul.

_Don't stop to frown,_

_I need your pretty smile_

_Please don't leave me, baby_

_Oh gods, stay with me a while_

_So stop running, stop racing_

_You know I am not that fast_

_Please just slow down a while_

_Let's just make this race last_

He was such a dork. He didn't realize that he had already caught her, and he was just doomed never to win the race. She giggled lightly; waiting till Lola stopped watching her and blew him a kiss. He grinned sheepishly and winked at her.

_Cause we're fighting time, _

_And it's inevitable to say_

_You may love me now,_

_But it could only last the day._

_So let me see your anger, _

_Let me see your heart._

_Let me finally kiss you deep_

_Let me hear you say we'll never part_

_Just let me…_

_Cause you're my sunshine_

_You are my only light_

_My life is only worth living for you_

_Even though we often fight_

Atlanta scowled thinking of their last fight. Luckily, their usual fights weren't the kind that actually made them forever and ever mad at each other. They were just a way to pass time. She smirked, they hadn't had one of those fights in a long time. It was just about time for one too.

_And pretty baby, _

_I wanna let you know_

_No matter what I say_

_I never, ever want to let you go_

_Cause we're fighting time, _

_And it's inevitable to say_

_You may love me now,_

_But it could only last the day._

_So let me see your anger, _

_Let me see your heart._

_Let me finally kiss you deep_

_Let me hear you say we'll never part_

_Just let me…_

_So little lady,_

_Just let me_

_Stay here a moment_

_Just let me stay here_

_Just me…_

Lola beamed, "I think that was the best one I have ever heard! I love that one Arch. I can see where your inspiration came from…"

Atlanta flushed and smirked.

The nurse came in, "I'm sorry, visiting hours are over. You can come back tomorrow between four and nine."

Archie sighed and put his guitar away, walking back towards the hospital bed. He smiled at his exhausted mother and leaned down to give her a kiss. She beamed and clasped his hand.

"Oh Archie, you make an old woman's heart flutter." She said.

Atlanta blurted, "You're not old; you are the prettiest woman I have ever seen." Then she turned crimson, and watched her shoes.

Lola laughed loudly, "You are a dear. Archie, don't let this one be too fast for you and run off. Keep her in your sights. Don't you let her go, I want those grandbabies you promised."

Atlanta turned a new shade of red and Archie coughed, "We'll work on that."

Lola coughed, "Oh please dear, spare me the details, and I _do_ already know how that works."

Archie's face rivaled Atlanta's in shades of red, "Ma!" he scolded.

"Oh alright. Come see me tomorrow before you go running off, you hear!? Now give me a hug."

Archie gave her a gentle hug, and Atlanta saw him whisper I love you to her. She responded by patting his cheek and shooing him off.

Archie tugged Atlanta out of the room, leaving the red head to call over her shoulder, "Good night Ms. Lola, it was lovely to meet you. See you tomorrow."

She shut the door gently and followed Archie out of the hospital, both of them ignoring the 'slow down's and glares they received.

When they got outside it was dark and the lights of the city shone like stars in an earth-bound heaven. Atlanta pulled Archie to a stop, he eyed her curiously.

"I liked your songs Arch. They were beautiful." She whispered.

He smiled softly at her, "Thank you. I did write them for you. But I never could play them for you. Until tonight."

She grinned, "Race you to the hotel?"

He returned her smirk and they both shot off into the night, bright souls in a lonely world.

_xxx…Cause You're My Sunshine, You're My Only Light …xxx_

So there you go! An extra long chapter in apology, and also, I know what the next chapter is, so I should have it up by Wednesday. Love you all, sorry for the wait and thanks for sticking with me! Anya.


	7. Punishment

**Chapter 7: Punishments**

A/N: I can't even be bothered apologizing for the long update time. It was inevitable. On the bright side, this is the LAST chapter. Or maybe that's a dark side…. Hmmm.

Anyway, REVIEW please. Thanks for sticking it out with me through my never ever updating stage : )

_/ And Let Me Blow Your Mind /_

Archie laughed quietly, trying to open the hotel room door without making too much noise. After leaving the hospital, they had run through a park, and splashed through puddles. It was now well past midnight, and both the warriors were soaked through, muddy and trying to muffle laughter.

The door finally opened and Archie stumbled inside and turned on the light.

"Shut the door Lanta." He said quietly, grinning hugely.

The red head did so and threw her shoes off. Sauntering into the 'sleeping' area of the two room hotel, she scowled deeply.

"And what is this?" She growled.

Archie smirked arrogantly, "A queen bed."

She whirled on him and stopped herself from screaming at him. What if she wanted separate beds?

Luckily she didn't.

"I hate you sometimes Archie." She snapped, her words harsh, but her eyes alight with passion and excitement.

He strode towards her and leaned down, his lips hovering above hers, teasing her, testing her.

Just as Atlanta was about to move up to kiss him the proper way, she got a better idea completely.

Stripping her muddy shirt off, she grinned and took his hand.

"Come on, someone has to wash my back."

Archie lay in bed, clean after his and Atlanta's adventure in the tiny shower. Said red head lay wound asleep against him, her hair still slightly damp and thrown all over her face.

She was so beautiful. And she had met his mother, who also liked her. His life was finally going the way it was supposed to be.

"Archie?" A whispered voice came from beside him. He looked down to see Atlanta staring at him through sleepy hazel eyes.

"Yeah?" He answered, a deep peace spreading throughout him.

"Did I ever tell you that you are the best thing that ever happened to me?" 

Atlanta rested her hand on his cheek, feeling contradicting emotions. She wanted to be tough and independent, but she also had to show her feelings sometimes, so Archie knew she did care.

She felt his smooth smile curve under her hand and it was all worth it, all the words and feelings. He was everything to her.

He didn't reply to her comment. He just kissed each and every fingertip gently and set her hand on his chest, above his heart.

He was hers.

She felt her cheeks burn slightly, and giggled, snuggling deeper into his chest, noticing for once that Archie was humming softly, the song he had sung for her. My Pretty One. She fell deeply asleep to the soft sound of his song.

_/ When I Wake Up, I'm Gonna Be The Man That Wakes Up Next To You /_

He stretched, and opened his eyes to find sun streaming though the open curtains. Atlanta was no where in sight, and it was two in the afternoon. He sat straight up in bed to take in the empty room and empty bathroom.

"Lanta?" He called, worry already burbling over in him. Hearing no answer he leaped out of bed and ran to the door. Just before he ripped it off it's hinges, he saw a note hanging from the peep hole.

_Hey Arch, before you freak out, I went for breakfast. Be back with pancakes for two soon. Love Atlanta._

Jerk. She knew him way too well.

Just as Archie was reading the note, the door slammed open, cracking him in the face.

"Wake up sunshine!" A cheery voice called.

Archie, laying on the ground and holding his even more crooked nose.

"I am awake." He spat venomously.

Atlanta dropped the to-go package and flopped down beside him.

"Who did this?" She demanded, ready to go fight for his dignity. He laughed, covering his face.

"You did!"

Atlanta blushed in mortification, remembering the way the door had stuck on the way in and she had shoved it harder. It hadn't been a door problem, she had just smashed Archie's nose in!

"I'm so sorry!" She screeched in apology, holding his face in her hands. She landed a soft kiss on his turning-blue nose and he winced but didn't complain.

"Can't be helped I suppose, let's eat these pancakes and go see my mom one last time."

Atlanta nodded but before she even reached for a pancake Archie had shoved it in her face, mashing it all over her and laughing. She screeched and threw pancake at him.

They ended up throwing more than they ate, but it was a wonderful food fight. Atlanta washed her face and brushed most of the pancake out of her head before the couple rushed off to the hospital, their plane tickets back to their friends secure in their bags. This was their last day together.

The nurse was as sour faced as ever and Archie's eyebrows drew together in a glare Atlanta knew the woman would not appreciate.

"Hello, yes we are here to visit Lola Srippen? May we go up?" Atlanta said, her voice sugary sweet.

The nurse scowled, "You were here yesterday!"

Archie strode up to her desk, bumping Atlanta, "And we have every right to be here again visiting my **mother**."

The nurse's eyes widened at Archie's menacing tone, and she quickly glanced at Atlanta's arms, as if to check bruises. Upon finding none she glanced back at Archie to see his purpling and swollen nose. She gave Atlanta a wink and shooed them to the room.

"I _**am**_ sorry about your nose…" Atlanta muttered after they were out of the psychotic nurses hearing range.

Archie shrugged and lead them to his mother's room. Lola was sitting up slightly, looking at a magazine. She looked more awake and lucid than yesterday and even more astonishingly beautiful, if that were possible.

Her hair had been brushed and tumbled down over her shoulders, past her chest and hitting the middle of her stomach. It shone a deep burgundy on the white gown she wore. Her skin had gained a healthy golden tone, and although she was still sickly thin, her vibrant eyes showed the life that was still left in her.

She blushed slightly, emphasizing the freckles on her high defined cheeks, "Atlanta, is there something on my face?"

Atlanta turned a darker red than she thought had been invented yet and managed to gurgle a 'no'.

Lola giggled, and instead of sounding wispy, as it had yesterday, it sounded true and full. Even if it was slightly hoarse.

"Hey Ma, you look wonderful. I don't remember your hair being that long." Archie said, sitting down beside the bed.

Lola frowned and tugged a long lock, "It is much too long. Not even manageable, it should be cut. I like Atlanta's hair. I am too old to pull it off though…" She scowled down at the huge gown. "Maybe a short straight bob? With a much nicer dress… Yes, I believe that would be nice."

Archie coughed and stood suddenly, "Well, I am going to go get some lunch for us. I am not good with fashion. Be back soon." He almost ran out of the room.

Atlanta cocked her head, "What's up with him?"

Lola giggled, "I used to love fashion, and he still doesn't know how to take me being awake."

Atlanta laughed, "Boys are terrible with change…"

Lola nodded, "That's why they need us girls. Did you know, that Archie used to be frightened of girls?"

Atlanta's hazel eyes opened wide, "Archie's not afraid of anything."

Lola choked she laughed so hard and for a moment Atlanta feared she had murdered Archie's mother.

"Bah! Archie was so afraid of everything when he was little he hung onto my skirts all the time. It was only after he started playing guitar that he came out of his shell. And only when I went into the coma that he even started walking without me guarding him. Total mama's boy, I'm telling you."

Atlanta's jaw kept opening farther and farther until it snapped shut and she shook her head.

"Unbelievable." She said.

"Well believe it. As I said, he was terrified of girls. He thought they were going to suck out his soul or something if they kissed him. One day, his friend Jamey kissed his cheek, and he spent a week straight praying."

Atlanta burst out laughing at the thought that Archie's soul had been lost many times over to her if that were true. Her laughter smothered the small flame of jealousy that the name Jamey inspired.

"Incredible. But he has…" She let her sentence drop and her cheeks fired a deeper red than her hair.

Lola gave her an amused smile. "Let me guess, he kissed you. Well, good thing too, I worried about that soul stealing thing for a _**long**_ time."

Atlanta giggled, and tried to force her burning face to cool. Suddenly Lola sat straight up with a gasp, but flopped back after wincing in pain.

"Be careful! Archie will kill me if you hurt yourself!" Atlanta scolded, tucking Lola back in.

The woman latched onto her arm and made her hazel eyes connect to her own.

"I know you. I know why Archie loves you so much. He has looked his whole life for you."

Atlanta swallowed, never breaking the eye contact.

"When Archie was little, he used to read these stories. He came across one of Atalanta one day. She was the fastest runner in the entire world and he wanted to beat her. He practiced every single day, despite his ankle bothering him. He was the fastest boy in his school."

Atlanta nodded, a fierce pride glowing in her at hearing about Archie's dedication.

"But in his song… he said you beat him I every race. You are… you are Atalanta….?" Lola's eyes had glazed over, and Atlanta felt momentary panic.

"Umm, Lola? No, I am Atlanta." She explained, wanted the gripping hand off her wrist, but not willing to hurt the woman. Not only was Archie's mother beautiful, she was strong.

Her eyes became clear and she snapped back into lucidity, loosening her grip on Atlanta.

"You do not have to tell me the truth Atlanta, but Archie told me while I slept that he was the descendant of Achilles. I assume you know this as your face gives away no surprise. So I ask, Are you or are you not the descendant of Atalanta."

Atlanta nodded once, decisively.

"I am her descendant."

Lola laughed heartily and let Atlanta go. She finally turned to her.

"I can't believe after dreaming of marrying Atalanta from those stories he discovered her descendant. And I can't believe he loves her. The irony…"

Atlanta laughed slightly, "Did he really have a crush on Atalanta?"

Lola nodded, her eyes misty, "The biggest. He used to tell me that he was even hold hands with her, but no kissing. Because of the soul stealing and all. But he said they would race every day and share milkshakes and he would sing to her."

Atlanta coughed slightly and swallowed back the tears that threatened to spill.

"Well… we do all those things…" She muttered.

Lola smirked, "And more…."

Atlanta choked, "He told you!" She squeaked.

Lola set her hand on her forehead and gave a deep sigh of exasperation.

"No… but you just said it all with your reaction."

Archie walked back into the room, a salad and a huge drink in hand. He surveyed Lola's bemused expression and Atlanta's mortified face.

"What did I miss?"

Lola said cheerfully, "Atlanta was telling me of your personal life." Atlanta groaned and her head hit her hands. "And also, why do you have pancake in your hair?"

Archie brushed his hair out after setting the food down. He motioned for Lola to take the salad.

"Atlanta, don't worry about it. There are no secrets from my mom."

Atlanta's head came up with a glint in her eyes that worried Archie.

"I know fraidy cat. How many times have you lost your soul now?"

Archie's face paled.

"You didn't… tell me you didn't Ma!" he asked.

Lola shrugged, "Maybe… I might have let a little slip…"

Archie groaned and picked up the drink, slurping it, "Milkshake?" He offered it despairingly to Atlanta.

She took it, "Sure I won't steal your soul?"

He reddened but replied sweetly, "It would be worth it."

Lola 'awed' and giggled like a school girl. Archie flushed but smiled tenderly at his mother. Atlanta checked her watch for something to do. She didn't want to interrupt the moment.

"Archie! We have to go! Our plane leaves in less than an hour!" She shrieked, bouncing to her feet. Archie frowned.

"Well, we do have to leave. I will be by soon Ma! There is a house that I bought you a year ago in New Olympia if you wanted to come move in there… but if not, there is another house here."

Atlanta eyed him speculatively. "Where did you get all this money Arch?"

Archie grinned, "When the gods really need you to save the world, they will pay any price."

Atlanta scowled, "We never got anything!"

Archie shrugged, "You never asked."

The purple headed warrior hugged his mother and wished her to get better. Atlanta hugged Lola, feeling slightly awkward. Before she could pull away, Lola slipped something into her pocket.

"It's something I want you to have. Take care of my Archie."

"It's not like he could do it without me." Atlanta retorted playfully. Lola laughed and nodded.

"How true."

Their goodbyes were not tearful, as they were not the end. Lola could move to New Olympia, they could visit. She was better.

Atlanta slipped her head in her pocket while Archie talked to the nurse. In it, there was a small silver chain with a locket on the end. It was beautiful and looked ancient. Inside, Atlanta saw a picture of Archie and on the other side, his mother. The note attatched to the necklace told her that it was for mother's to always remember their children. Atlanta felt a slight red stain her cheeks. She was barely old enough to live alone! She couldn't have kids. But at the bottom of Lola's beautiful note there was a small handwritten sentence. It said, 'When the time comes.'

Atlanta smiled and set the necklace back in her pocket.

They were going home.

_/ Can You Feel My Love Buzz/_

Atlanta's head was leaned on Archie's shoulder as the plane raced down the runway to the sky.

It felt so right to be with Archie and going home. If he ever left her again, he was going to be seriously sorry.

"What are you thinking?" Archie asked softly, kissing her forehead as the plane finally met the open air.

"That if you leave me again I will take more than your stupid soul." She threatened softly.

Archie wondered how Atlanta managed to make a death threat seem so tender. The woman had serious skill, he had to admit.

"Atlanta, I wasn't kidding back there. You are worth my soul! Hell, you are my soul." His muttering breath tickled her ear, but she had no desire to pull away.

"Then why did you leave?" She asked.

"I just….I don't know what I thought really, but I figured you were better off without me, since everyone I love seems to end up… hurt."

She snuggled deeper into his chest.

"Idiot."

He nodded, "Idiot."

"Glad we agree."

He laughed and Atlanta felt the whoosh of his chest, the steady drum of his heartbeat and the warmth emanating from him. He made her feel whole and strangely enough, she felt healed. She hadn't even thought she was injured.

Slowly, slowly, the sweet sounds of his breathing and pulse lulled her to sleep, confident in the arm of the one person she loved.

She was after all, the descendant of Atalanta. And Archie had always loved Atalanta.

"Why did you love Atalanta?" She asked, wakefulness returning to find Archie staring at her protectively.

"I liked the thought of someone strong, and open and brave. Someone who could challenge me. I suppose I loved her because she reminded me of my mother. You know, beautiful, smart, strong and kind. The only person I had ever loved was my mother."

Archie sighed, "But, I think if I would have actually gotten someone like my mother I would have gone insane by now."

Atlanta smacked his arm, "I thought you were going to say I was like your mother! Jeez!" 

Archie chuckled, "You are like my mother. But guess what?"

Atlanta tilted her head. "What?"

He leaned down and nuzzled her, kissing her softly on the lips.

"You are much, much more beautiful. And your mine."

Atlanta felt her skin warm and her heart overflow with love. Archie always said the right things, and the wrong things, but somehow twisted them together to make them work.

That was exactly why she loved him.

"Am I really yours?" 

Archie nodded, "Yep, you're my girl. No go to sleep, or I will punish you."

Atlanta's grin widened to that of the Cheshire cat's.

"What kind of punishment? Spanking? I could go for that." She murmured.

Archie shook his head, "My mother has infected you. Damn. Well, we shall talk about punishment's later. For now… go to sleep."

Atlanta settled into his chest once more, letting out sporadic giggles at the thought of Archie even attempting a serious conversation about punishments.

But then again… you never know.

Maybe if she was…

Really bad.

Really, _really_ bad.

_/ Punishment And Kisses Go Hand In Hand /_

Well there we go. THE END of My Girl. And I know, it isn't my FAVORITE ending, but it ended. And you have to admit… the ending gives you many many opportunities for day dreams… xD


End file.
